


Race Through the Labyrinth

by its_arch



Series: The Race Through the Labyrinth Series [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, F/M, Food, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Resistance Play, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Switching, Table Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, each chapter is a different kink, fuck all the boys, jealousy fucking, some wholesomeness, switch play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_arch/pseuds/its_arch
Summary: You've been living in the House of Lamentation for a while, and the seven brothers you've been spending time with have grown bored. With nothing better to do, they create their own game, and they want you to play along. There's only one rule, and it's very simple: get through their labyrinth within two days and you win. However, each brother will do his best to stop you from progressing to the next level, and there's no better way to do that than with sex. Winner gets to choose their prize at the end of the game, and you're not going to let some demons beat you to it. Your determination to win drives you forward. But what sort of kinky things will you have to endure along the way?
Series: The Race Through the Labyrinth Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634143
Comments: 138
Kudos: 1742





	1. A Fun, New Game

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! I recommend reading it from the beginning to the end rather than skipping around to find a certain character since some interactions are based entirely off of previous ones. Each chapter/level has a different theme and set of kinks associated, and they'll be listed at the beginning of each chapter. Additionally, this piece is also gender-neutral! With that said, please feel free to leave suggestions or general comments, and I hope you have a good time!

As the long day ends, you return to your room after several hours of classes. You didn’t really do much, but you still want a break and time to yourself. When you step into the House of Lamentation, the strange silence that floats through the halls is comforting, albeit unnatural. You take your time as you pull yourself up the stairs to your door.

However, as you step closer to your room, you see a note taped to the front of your door. You grab it and examine the front, but there’s nothing on the outside that tells you who sent it. You open up the folds to read the small message that’s inside:

_We wanted to try and do something fun. Come down to the basement and play a game with us._

“Since when do we have a basement?” you say to yourself.

Regardless, there’s still no indication of who’s taped the note up, and the whole thing is mildly suspicious. Yet you figure it’s the seven brothers, or at least a few of them anyway, probably looking to stave off their boredom. There’s not really any reason to ignore it, and you admit to yourself that you are a little curious. You let out a deep sigh at the thought of letting your break go to waste, but hope whatever game they have planned will be worth it. You open the door, throw your stuff on the floor, and change out of your uniform into something more casual. With the note in your hand, you make your way downstairs to see what they’re all up to.

Upon looking around for a few minutes, you find a door that wasn’t there before. You open it up to a dimly-lit hallway covered in black. You can’t see far ahead, but you can see a staircase that descends even further below the house. You have no idea what’s going on, but the scene before you fuels your curiosity. You make your way down the stairs as the door shuts behind you.

After you feel like you’ve been walking for a long time, the hallway ends at another door. You open it, and your jaw drops at the sight before you. The hallway opens up massively, rising so high above you that you can barely make out the top. It’s as if you’ve entered some kind of giant, bottomless cavern, and at the center of it all is a giant, red maze. The sheer size of the maze is enough to make you almost turn back, but your curiosity is so strong that it keeps moving you forward. You descend another set of stairs that lead directly to the entrance to the maze.

You step off the last stair and gaze up at the huge, golden gates that lead inside. Through the bars, you can see some of the walls of the maze are covered in vines with fruit. The contrast between the clay-red color of the wall and the colors of the strange fruits are so eye-catching that you almost miss Asmodeus sitting in a small tower like some kind of gatekeeper. As you step closer to the gate, he calls out to you.

“(Y/N)!” he says, his voice sweet. “I’m so happy to see you made it!”

“Asmo, what is all of this?” you ask him.

In his demon form, he smiles coyly and rests his chin on his hand as he leans over the railing of his tower. “We thought we’d try something _exciting_!”

“We?”

“All seven of us,” he explains. “We put together this little labyrinth because we wanted to challenge you to a game we made up!”

_You can hardly call this little,_ you think to yourself. But you ignore his remark; after all, the sultry look on his face is infinitely more concerning.

“What kind of game?” you ask. You’re not sure if you want to know the answer.

“A race!” Asmodeus says. “There are seven levels to this maze. All you have to do is get out within a time limit. Meanwhile, we’ll try to stop you and waste your time!”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” you say. “But what’s the time limit? I was kind of hoping to have some time to myself.”

Asmodeus holds up two fingers with his free hand. “You have two days to get through all seven levels or else we win.”

You roll your eyes. “So does that mean it’s gonna _take_ two days?”

“Well, we want to win, so probably,” he says, a sly look in his eyes.

“I think I’ll pass, then.”

“Wait!” Asmodeus yells to you. “(Y/N), please! I promise it’ll be fun!”

“You promise?” you say.

“Better than any break you could’ve given yourself!” he assures you. "At least try it out. You can quit whenever you want!"

You sigh and think about it for a moment. The pathetic look on his face makes you feel a little guilty for saying no, but you don’t know if you want to spend two days lost in some maze. After staring at Asmodeus’ pleading expression, you finally concede.

“Fine,” you say with a sigh. “What are the rules?”

You regret your decision immediately as Asmodeus’ expression turns into a wicked smile, one you only ever see when he’s thinking sinful thoughts.

“Wonderful!” he says, practically purring the word. “As I mentioned, you have two days to make it through all seven levels of the maze. Find doors to get to the next level until you reach the exit. Each maze will get smaller the further you go, so it will be easier to find the exit.

“However, the seven of us will be trying to stop you. We each have our own level, and as they get smaller, it will make it easier for us to find you, too. If we manage to stop you long enough for time to run out, we win. If you get out within forty-eight hours, you win! Winner picks the prize at the end of the game.”

The rules sound simple enough, so you nod. His honey-like tone is a little concerning, but you chalk it up to nothing more than another one of Asmodeus’ episodes.

“And before you go in, I’m going to need you to do something for me,” he croons.

“What is it?”

“I need your consent.” His eyes alight with fire as he continues. “Do you want to progress through the labyrinth despite all obstacles, whether they are sexual or otherwise unexpected?”

There it is. You were waiting for the catch, and now you’re a little more concerned.

“Sexual?” you ask.

“Do you consent to entering the labyrinth, despite its obstacles?” Asmodeus doesn’t waver, and continues to gaze at you with a hungry look in his eyes.

You glance over at the gate and the maze walls behind it. You’re afraid of what you might come across inside, but you’re also curious for the same reason. If Asmodeus has to get verbal consent, and warn of sexual obstacles, then there must be something worth seeing inside.

_What’s the real harm anyway?_ you tell yourself. _If there’s only one boy at each level chasing me, it can’t be_ that _hard to avoid them. Whatever Asmo is talking about, I can get around and get through the maze without worrying about. No biggie._

You turn back to look at Asmodeus. With a sigh, you nod.

“I consent to entering the labyrinth.”

“ _Wonderful_!” Asmodeus says, pure lust dripping from every syllable. 

He hops down from the guard tower to stand next to you and open the gate. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he pulls you to the golden bars and places his other hand on them.

“There’s not gonna be anything in there that can eat me, is there?” you ask.

Asmodeus chuckles. “That depends on what your definition of ‘eat’ is.”

Without another word from either of you, Asmodeus opens the gates and pushes you through them. You stumble forward, but turn back in time to see the gate closing behind you. On the other side, Asmodeus is hanging onto the golden bars.

"I should probably add," he begins, "that if you're worried about any physical limits of yours, or any physiological impossibilities, the labyrinth is coated in magic that overrides all of that. You shouldn't have to worry about your human weaknesses."

"Why does that matter?" you ask.

Asmodeus shrugs, but more to mock you than anything else. "Well, demons can be ravenous creatures sometimes. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks. . ." you say.

Asmodeus smiles and waves sweetly, almost provocatively, at you.

"I'll see you later, (Y/N)!" he says. "We're going to have _so_ much fun!"

You blink, and Asmodeus disappears in time with the loud _clank_ of the shutting gate. There’s no turning back now, so you turn away from the entrance and look around you, preparing yourself mentally for the first level.

With a deep breath, you step further into the labyrinth, excited and curious, determined to win this game.


	2. Level One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has scenes of being tied down to a table, being pinned against a wall, and a little bit of food and drug usage.

As you move deeper into the labyrinth, you slowly start to realize how severely you overestimated your ability to finish the game quickly. You have no idea how long you’ve been wandering around the first level, but it certainly feels like at least an hour or two. You’ve seen no sign of any of the boys, and you’ve encountered no obstacles so far, so you’re getting pretty bored with nothing to do. The only things keeping your sanity in check are the fruit vines along the wall, which you occasionally pick fruits off of to eat as you go.

The first level is, surprisingly, not very scary. It didn’t take long for your nerves to mostly calm down, since the red and the vines aren’t very intimidating. In fact, it reminds you vaguely of Spain and the vineyards there, and you feel at peace with such a familiar feeling. As you pluck what looks like an oversized blueberry off the vine near you, you wonder which boy was stationed on this level to stop you from progressing.

“Must be Mammon,” you say to yourself. “By now, _someone_ should’ve found me. If it is him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s lost himself.”

You chuckle at your own joke. For as much as you and the others sometimes make fun of it, Mammon’s incompetence is endearing. But right now, you don’t really care. You just wish someone was around to make _something_ happen.

Eventually, you come across a stone pedestal at a four-way intersection in the labyrinth. You’ve been heading in the direction of the center of the level since you started, so you take this as a good sign. Eagerly, you run over to the pedestal so you can inspect it. You see that there’s an inscription on the top, and you begin to read it silently to yourself.

_Shine light on the path ahead._

“That’s vague,” you say. The whole labyrinth is lit very well by torches, so you don’t really understand the point of what looks like a hint. “What am I supposed to do?”

You inspect the rest of the pedestal to see if there’s anything else on it, but there’s nothing. Defeated, you shake your head and move on, figuring you’ll understand it as you make your way deeper into the maze. And even if you don’t, the boys will have to come get you out once time runs out. 

“It’s a good thing there aren’t any classes for the next few days,” you mumble. “This might take a while.”

You turn a couple more corners and reach out to another vine to pluck a purple strawberry. As you do, you notice the wall is slightly discolored underneath the green leaves of the plant. Curious, you push away what greenery you can until you step back to look at a mural of a sun on the wall. Looking at it, you realize this must be what the inscription meant, and you wonder how many other suns you missed because you weren’t paying enough attention. Taking a long look at the well-hidden path marker, you look around for the next sun and begin to follow the trail to wherever it takes you.

“Why would they leave such a big hint?” you ask yourself. “I thought the point was to deter me, not help me.”

Even if it is a trap, you decide you have nothing better to do than to follow it. You know the boys won’t let you die, so you’re certain there’s no _re_ _al_ threat aside from the boys themselves. And anyway, despite the occasional detour, you’re still heading to your original destination: the center of the maze.

Finally, you get there. Several paths lead from other parts of the first level to the round area before you. In the middle is what looks to be a giant house. Red and covered in plants like the rest of the maze, it doesn’t stand out, but it still looks important. You slowly make your way to the front door--the only door--and open it up to see inside.

Inside, the house is maybe three or four times bigger than what it looks like on the outside. It’s only one room, and the room appears to be a massive dining hall with a fireplace at the wall next to the door. The room extends away from the entrance to the left, with the door being almost in the corner next to the right wall; and at the far end on the left, you can see another door that appears to be the entrance to the next level. Standing in your way is a long, golden table, covered in an ungodly amount of food, stretching through the entirety of the dining hall. And in the center, peacefully stuffing his face, is Beelzebub. With his back turned, he doesn’t notice you.

You manage to stifle a laugh as you imagine how much trouble Lucifer must have gone through to get this much food for Beelzebub. The many dishes across the table look exotic and delicious, and you notice he takes something from almost every plate as you stand in the doorway and observe. The ones he doesn’t touch look just as yummy as the rest of the food, so you’re especially curious about them. You don’t know what it is, but you remind yourself to keep an eye on it.

You begin to come up with a plan to sneak past Beelzebub without him noticing you. On one hand, he won’t see you come in unless he turns around, so if you’re quiet you could easily get past him. But on the other hand, you’d be very close to him, so it would be difficult to get by if he felt your presence. You can’t go around the other side of the table because you’re sure he’ll see you, so you figure the best way to go is probably under the table. There’s adequate space, enough for two people to fit side-by-side, so you know you could make it. And he’s so occupied with eating, he probably wouldn’t notice.

Except when you look up at him, you notice he’s stopped eating. Your heartbeat quickens as you wonder what you did wrong, but you’re sure you didn’t do anything. You just stood there, completely still, for maybe a couple minutes. The door didn’t creak, and you didn’t speak. You watch as he takes his glass and downs the water in it quickly, waiting anxiously to see what he’s going to do next. But all he does is stretch his arms behind his head and prop his chair back on the two rear legs. You sigh with relief; he’s just taking a break.

You wait for him to start eating again, but Beelzebub doesn’t move. He remains perfectly still, and you wonder if he fell asleep. If he has, you don’t want to waste the opportunity, so you take a couple steps inside the door. The floor is made of stone, so you aren’t worried about it creaking, and your shoes are soft enough so that they won’t _clack_ against it either. The table is close enough to the door that you could sneak under it before Beelzebub would notice you, so you carefully make your way to it.

However, some unseen force slams the door shut as soon as you’re far enough away. You freeze, and Beelzebub’s head snaps toward you. The two of you make eye contact, but neither of you move. You silently hope to yourself that if you stand still enough you’ll become invisible and he won’t notice you. But your heart is beating so hard in your chest that he might be able to hear it and find you anyway.

Suddenly, Beelzebub stands. He doesn’t say anything to you, and he doesn’t break eye contact either. Like Asmodeus was at the front gate, he’s in his demon form as well, so he looks extra intimidating. And, while he is tall, you’re pretty sure he’s taller than he normally is. You don’t know if that’s just perspective or black magic.

You don’t know what to do, so you panic and stand up. You wave a hand at him in an attempt to get him to say something.

“Hey, Beel,” you say, very unconfidently. “How’s the food?”

Still, he doesn’t say anything. You wonder if he can even hear you at all, but then he wouldn’t have heard the door slam closed. You honestly have no idea what to say or do, and you can’t dive under the table now because he’s definitely strong enough to flip it over and pull you out. You can’t believe you’ve already been had after doing nothing for so long.

“So, have you been here a while?” you say, continuing to try to make conversation. “How’d you get all that food anyway? I notice you don’t have dessert laid out!”

“No, it’s here,” he says. “They just brought it out.”

“What--”

You can’t even finish your sentence before Beelzebub starts toward you. He moves at such a quick pace that you struggle to think of somewhere to go to get away from him. Your immediate action, since you were already in position to get there, is to move toward the table and hide under or around it. But Beelzebub is much faster than you are and manages to catch you by the wrist before you can hide underneath anything. He uses the momentum to pin you against the wall opposite the front door.

You can’t help but cry out, as the action takes you by complete surprise. With his one hand still around your wrist, he has you pinned just enough to keep you in place. But that doesn’t stop you from struggling, and as you try to get away, he takes his other hand and places it around your neck just under your chin, totally subduing you. He isn’t choking you, but you still grab his wrist with your free hand as if he were.

You’re completely at his mercy and have no idea what’s going to happen. You didn’t expect him to be so rough, and your heartbeat is thudding so hard against your chest that you can feel it through your whole body. You try to speak, but nothing comes out because you’re at a total loss for words.

Beelzebub doesn’t waste any time, and you let out a soft moan as he presses his lips firmly against the free side of your neck. You realize this must be what Asmodeus was talking about when he insinuated the obstacles might be sexual, but you didn’t think it would be actual sex. Had they all planned this whole game just for this purpose? They must have. You want to feel conflicted, but you know all too well that you aren’t unhappy about the situation. Deep down, you wanted it, too.

Beelzebub continues to nibble on your neck, making his way down to your collarbone. His bites are firm and deliberate, and each kiss causes you to moan or gasp or both. Your eyes shut every so often as pleasure fills your body and you fight the desire to give in completely. Sure, maybe you want this, but you also want to _win_.

Beelzebub stops for a moment and takes his hand from your wrist to the buttons on your shirt. In one fluid motion, he runs his index finger down the line of buttons to rip your shirt open, with no regard as to whether or not the buttons break off. The sudden, cool air on your bare chest causes you to inhale sharply, but he cuts the breath off with a firm kiss. He forces his tongue into your mouth as you feel yourself start to melt.

After a moment, Beelzebub picks you up and wraps your legs around his hips. You can feel his bulge against you, and you’re filled with the sudden urge to grind against him. But he’s firm enough to keep you in place as he carries you over to the table. Pushing plates and chairs out of the way, he pushes you down onto the cold surface and continues to give you kisses down your neck and your chest. You almost seize the opportunity to run for the door, but he’s prepared for that. Beelzebub grabs a leather rope from underneath the table and wraps it quickly around your wrists, tying you down. The loose ends are tied around cleats affixed to the sides of the table.

He doesn’t tie it tightly, but you can’t get free without struggling. Your hands are forced above your head, but you just barely have some room to move them down to your face. Beelzebub stops what he’s doing for a moment to strip off his top, revealing his chiseled body. Then, he leans over you to grab some of the food he refused to touch earlier.

“Eat,” he commands, but you don’t have much of a choice as he forces a small chocolate into your mouth anyway. “How many berries did you eat from the labyrinth walls?”

You don’t know how many, but it was a significant number. The guilty look in your eyes tells him exactly what he needs to know, and he forces another chocolate inside your mouth. You don’t know why he cares, but moments after you swallow, you can feel yourself become more sluggish.

“When combined with the chocolate, the berries outside cause a reaction that makes you feel tired,” Beelzebub says. A coy smile slides across his face. “You might be here for a while, (Y/N), considering how many you had.”

You don’t know what to say, but it doesn’t matter as he rips the rest of your clothes off your body. He climbs up onto the table and over you, making his way to your neck again. This time, he clamps down hard, and your legs bend around him as you react to the pleasure. He’s marking you, and the mere thought makes you incredibly hot.

He pulls on your skin as he pulls away from you. He makes sure to keep eye contact with you so you know who’s in charge, who has all the power, before moving back down your body. He lingers over your chest, his hands gliding smoothly over your skin, and the gruffness of his skin sends pleasurable little tingles down your spine. He bites you gently, firmly as he moves to your nipples and curls his lips around one. With his hand on the other, you can’t help but squeal as he bites and squeezes down on the bud, giving them much more attention than the rest of your body. You love the ecstasy; you’re so ravishly aroused you want him to hurry up and fuck you already.

But Beelzebub is patient, as he has all the time in the world. Two days probably feels like two seconds to him, considering how long he’s been alive. He works his way slowly down your stomach now, and as he gets closer to your crotch, your aching need for him to touch you there grows. You start to whine, and he laughs at your suffering.

“Please. . .” you breathe.

“Please, what?” Beelzebub says.

“Please, Beel,” you say, your voice slurred by pleasure. “Please, fuck me.”

He chuckles, low and sexily. “You want it that badly, huh?”

“Mhmm. . .” you say, nodding, biting your lip.

With a hungry look in his eyes, he grins at you. He slips a hand down between your legs, firmly pressing it against you, and you push into his grip. But your moans turn to dissatisfied whines as he pulls away.

Again, he chuckles. Your denial is his pleasure, and he’s enjoying it to the fullest.

But he takes pity on you, and begins the kisses again at your stomach, working his way down until he’s finally going down on you.

As his tongue explores your body, your moans grow louder. You squeeze your legs around his head, forcing him deeper into you, but he grabs your thighs and pushes them away. You start thrusting to compensate, but every time you do, Beelzebub pulls away. With a defeated whine, you allow him to have his way. You can feel the climax building inside you already.

But despite the pleasure, you start to remember your goal. As much as you _love_ this, you can’t enjoy it forever. While Beelzebub is busy, you look around you between moans to see if you can find any of that chocolate near you. Knowing Beelzebub, he’d _have_ to have eaten some of the fruits outside. You’re willing to try your luck.

Fortunately, there’s a plate within reach. You stretch your hands out, hoping to even just grab a couple. In that moment, Beelzebub bites down in just the right spot, causing you to squeak with pleasure. You get your hands on a couple chocolates and turn back just in time to see him look up at you. You don’t think he saw you take anything, and you close your fist to hide the evidence.

Beelzebub stands, looking down at you with a devious expression. You stare back at him, your eyes lidded with ecstasy, and he grins. He grabs your hips and pulls you a bit closer to the edge of the table.

“I think I’ll give you what you want,” he says.

He unbuttons his pants to reveal his throbbing cock. Teasing you, he places the tip against you as if he were about to penetrate you. But he doesn’t, and he relishes in watching you thrust in an attempt to get him inside you. When he’s satisfied, Beelzebub grabs you by the hips and pulls you up and into him as he forces himself inside you. You scream out as he stretches you, but it feels amazing. 

“Fuck, you are so tight,” he moans.

He starts off slow as he thrusts in and out of you, but he’s quick to pick up the pace. As he does, and you fight off the bliss, you begin to wiggle your hands out of your binding.

It isn’t long before you can feel the pleasure building over the edge, and you cry out as you cum hard. It’s so intense that your legs start to shake, but Beelzebub doesn’t care. He keeps going, not slowing the pace, as your body tightens around him. His hard, sharp breaths are so intoxicating, and a few moments later he finishes inside of you. You can feel everything dripping out of you as you regain your breath.

Beelzebub pulls out, and you moan as he does. He places his hands on your stomach as he plants a couple more kisses just below your belly button. With another sly look, he grins at you; the pleasure on his face sends shivers down your spine, and you can see he’s not completely soft either.

“The next two days will be exciting,” he says between breaths.

“Yes. . .” you agree. “Hey, Beel?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

He crawls up onto the table and laughs. “Who’s ordering who around again?”

But he complies, and plunges his lips onto yours in a deep kiss. As you kiss back, you remove your hands from your binds and prepare to retaliate.

You waste no time. As soon as he pulls away, you shove the chocolate in his mouth and hold his jaw shut. You don’t know if it will work, but Beelzebub’s instincts to eat anything and everything work in your favor as he swallows four pieces at once. Fighting off your own weariness, you do your best to push him away from you.

Beelzebub stumbles. You can tell immediately you were right about the fruit as his hand goes straight to his head. He falls into a chair he pushed aside earlier as exhaustion overtakes him. You take the opportunity to grab your clothes and something to clean yourself off with while he’s unable to do anything.

“Damn,” he says as you rapidly clean and dress yourself. “You’re good, (Y/N).”

“If it’s any consolation, I enjoyed every minute,” you say.

“Who said I was done?”

Beelzebub rises from the chair, and although he’s slow and stumbling, he comes after you. Unfortunately, you’re no better than him, and the sheer weight of your body is enough to make you want to lie down and rest. But you keep going, making your way to the pink door at the other side of the room, tripping over yourself like a drunk as you go.

You manage to reach the door in time, and pull it open. You look back, and Beelzebub is within an arm’s reach of you. He reaches out to grab you, but you throw yourself through the doorway without even thinking about it. Unfortunately, you don’t realize there’s no staircase--or anything underneath you, for that matter. You can see the light of the house above you as you fall down a dark hole.

You brace yourself for impact.


	3. Level Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has scenes of light mind control, resistance, and teasing.

When you reach the bottom, you expect to land on something hard. Instead, you land in a foam pit filled with soft, orange and pink cubes. You sit there for a while as the exhaustion from the chocolate continues to course through your system, but eventually you muster the strength to pull yourself out. It’s a struggle, but you manage well enough.

Once you’re on solid ground, you get your bearings. The hole which you fell down doesn’t have a way back up, and it looks like Beelzebub didn’t follow you down. Ahead of you is another golden gate, significantly smaller than the very first, and beyond it is the next level of the labyrinth. You can see a gentle, soft pink beyond the bars; candles light the area just enough to see, and a layer of plush velvet and scattered diamonds coat the walls and floor. You have a pretty good idea of who you’re going to have to avoid next.

To your left is a door, and on it is a placard that says _Safe Room_. You pull yourself up and walk over to it, pulling a note off the door just underneath the sign. You open it to read.

_This is a safe room. Consider it the only space where you are safe from all obstacles, no matter what. There are amenities inside you might find to your liking, so feel free to spend a significant amount of time here._

There’s no signature at the bottom, but it sounds like something Lucifer would write. You’re pretty sure this was his idea, too. Despite the obvious fact that it’s meant to keep you from progressing, you’re grateful for it nonetheless and head inside.

It’s a small room, but it has a great amount of things you need at this point. The very first thing you notice is a clock on the wall, and judging by the time you came down to the basement to start the game, you guess you spent around five and a half hours on the first level.

You smile to yourself. “That’s not too bad. I’ve still got plenty of time.”

In the far back corner is a shower with a variety of hair- and body-cleansing products to choose from. Across from it is a bed, and next to the door is a small counter with food and water. Additionally, sitting on a shelf underneath the clock is a fresh set of clothes. You sigh in relief and waste no time stripping down to get in the shower, throwing your dirty clothes into a hamper nearby.

You spend about half an hour thoroughly fixing yourself up before the next level of the maze. You hope that whatever you have to deal with next is more avoidable than the prior situation, although you wouldn’t mind another intimate moment like before. Either way, no matter what happens, you decide you’ll get through the floor quickly.

Refreshed and clean, you step out of the comfort of the safe room and pass through the golden gate. It glides perfectly between the plush floor and the low ceiling, and shuts softly and silently. You feel your feet sink into the ground and almost bounce along as you take your first few steps into the floor.

You start to go left, but realize the way is completely blocked off. You quickly reroute yourself, thankful that now you’ve got a little bit of guidance. This floor should be smaller, but you don’t think it’s by very much. The boys wouldn’t make it that easy.

You admire the candles as you walk forward, appreciating the moody lighting and scentless atmosphere. You’re surprised the walls haven’t caught fire, but it’s probably because some weird magic in the maze is preventing that from happening. You reach out to touch one and discover it’s not hot at all. You’d think the candles were fake if you didn’t just extinguish one with your fingers to see what would happen.

You continue to walk forward. And you continue a little more. And you continue walking down a single path for a while until you stop to make sure you aren’t crazy. You’re pretty sure you haven’t seen any branching paths, but why would a _maze_ be so linear? All the walls look the same, so there aren’t any secrets that you can see. And you know the hallway isn’t looping because you haven’t come across the candle you put out earlier. You keep walking, staring straight ahead so you don’t miss anything, but you’re starting to feel anxious. Something must be wrong, but without any evidence, there’s nothing you can do about it but keep moving forward.

It gets to the point where you unintentionally zone out since you’re so focused on what might go wrong. You snap back to reality every so often to realize you’ve walked a significant distance without paying attention. Plus, you’re pretty sure you’re just walking in one giant loop like some kind of spiral, and it’s making you more exhausted than Beelzebub’s chocolate.

Suddenly, you hear your name being called. You stop and listen for it again, but it was so faint the first time, you’re not sure if you really heard it or if you’re just imagining things.

But you hear it again, and the tone is very playful. Your heartbeat picks up as you attempt to figure out where the voice is coming from. You move forward to see if it’s ahead, since that’s the only reasonable place it could be, but you don’t see anyone. Maybe you really are just imagining things?

“You’re so _cute_ when you’re confused, (Y/N)!”

The voice came from behind. You whip around to see Asmodeus standing behind you, shirtless, hands behind his back and head cocked to the side. The two of you make eye contact, and the seductive expression on his face gives you goosebumps. You have no idea how he ended up back there, since you’re confident you never passed him. Then again, who knows what other kinds of magic are being used?

“I’m so glad to see you made it past Beel,” Asmodeus says. “I was worried he’d keep all the fun to himself!”

You waste no time turning around and running forward. You sneak a peek over your shoulder after a while to see Asmodeus is chasing you, but at a calm walk rather than a run or a jog. Honestly, it’s almost scarier that he’s walking, as if he’s sure he’ll catch you no matter what. You keep running forward.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” he says, toying with you. You hear him giggle. “You don’t want to spend some time with me?”

You ignore him and keep going. You don’t know what’s going on down here since something is very clearly wrong, what with the single path and all. The last thing you want is to do something that would make it worse. But, then again, considering how great Beelzebub was, you wonder how the Avatar of Lust himself would compare. You consider surrendering yourself just to answer the question.

“(Y/N), stop running,” Asmodeus says.

And, involuntarily, you do. He’s made your decision for you.

You try to turn around, but you can’t. Asmodeus laughs, sultry and sweet, as he approaches you. Before long, you can feel him wrapping his arms around you from behind, pressing his hands against your chest.

“What’s going on?” you demand. “What are you doing to me?”

Asmodeus takes a hand and runs it through your hair. “I just used my powers on you. That’s all, I promise!”

You scoff. “Your powers don’t work on me, though. You’ve already tried once before.”

“Oh?” Mocking you, he trails his finger from your hair down the side of your jawline. “Then tell me, (Y/N), why you’re completely and utterly helpless to my commands.”

You don’t have an answer. Your silence amuses him, and he leans in to whisper in your ear. His breath against your skin sends a shiver down your spine.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he whispers. “You see these candles? They emit a special aroma only demons can smell. And it amplifies my powers, allowing them to work on anyone.” He takes a finger and presses it against your bottom lip, adding, “Specifically, to work on you.”

You figure the first time you two made eye contact was when he gained the control he has. You’re amazed that it’s able to work so strongly with so little contact, but you know it hasn’t worked completely since you still have the ability to think. Or is he letting you think? You don’t know.

You feel Asmodeus loosening his grip on you as he moves his hands down to your hips. He’s still lingering at your ear, and he exhales sharply in a short laugh. Again, a rush of shivers shoot down your spine.

“Move,” he commands, and you feel yourself moving forward as you regain control.

You start running forward again, and Asmodeus resumes the chase. He wants to hunt you, and you can’t say you’re not enjoying the rush. However, as long as he has total control over your actions and thoughts, you don’t see any reasonable way of getting out of the second level.

“(Y/N), why do you only run forward?” Asmodeus jeers. “If you want to get away from me, you’ll have to take a turn or two.”

“The only way to go _is_ forward!” you say. _Can he not see that himself?_

“Why don’t you stop and take a look around?”

You do as he says, and pause. You look back at him to see his reaction, but you’re distracted by the large number of branching pathways behind him. You’re completely positive they weren’t there before. You whip around and see several more ahead of you. You don’t know what to make of this. How could you have missed all of this?

"Suggestion is a powerful thing, don't you think?" he says.

Asmodeus catches up to you, and his arms wrap around your sides. He puts all his weight on you, causing you both to fall to the ground. You land on your back, and he moves over you, trapping you underneath him. You do your best to avoid eye contact, but Asmodeus notices. He grabs you by the chin and forces you to look him in the eyes.

“Tell me, (Y/N),” he begins, his eyes emanating a soft, pink glow, “do you enjoy resisting me?”

“I. . .”

“Cat got your tongue?” He smiles, relishing in every detail of your lost, helpless expression. “Tell me the truth.”

“I do.” The words spill out of you, breathlessly, despite your best attempts to keep them in.

“And why is that?” He pulls you closer to him, and you’re so completely captivated that you can’t possibly look away now.

“I don’t know,” you say. You start to feel the heat growing between your legs as answering his questions turns you on.

“I think you do,” he says.

Asmodeus pulls your lips into his in a very passionate kiss. You can feel yourself giving in as his tongue intertwines with yours, a fire growing in your core as you relinquish control to him.

When he pulls away, he looks down at you with a sensual look in his eyes. “You know what I think?” he says. “I think you do it because it gives you pleasure, because it turns you on. Right?”

You hesitate for a moment, lost in his gaze, but eventually you nod.

Without another word, Asmodeus goes for your neck like a starving animal. You moan as he kisses you, aggressively and firmly. He wants you, and he’ll have you. And he wants you to know it.

He stops for a moment, tracing his finger around a spot on your neck. He turns to look at you, and smiles coyly.

“Naughty thing,” he says. “Did Beel give you this hickey?”

“Probably,” you reply. You didn’t even know it was there, but you’re not surprised given how hard he bit you.

“I guess I’ll have to give you a few more,” Asmodeus says. “How about you take your top off for me?”

You obey, and Asmodeus sits up to watch, straddling you. You try to look away from him, embarrassed by the whole thing, but he turns your gaze back to him as soon as you do. He watches patiently as you do your best to quickly undo all the buttons on your shirt and pull it over your head.

“I’ve always wondered what you looked like underneath all that,” he says. “You’re almost as sexy as me.”

His words linger like honey against your skin as he bites firmly at the base of your collarbone. You stifle a whimper as your toes curl into the plush floor, and it only encourages Asmodeus to keep going. After he’s left behind one red mark, he moves further down your body to leave a trail. Such firm dominance makes you shudder with each movement of his until you can barely stand the pleasure. You don’t know how you aren’t burnt out from the first level--it must be the labyrinth's magic--but you don’t care. You’re simply elated that you aren’t.

Pulling off your pants, Asmodeus moves quickly down between your legs, and you gasp his name in surprise. He giggles at you and continues, his mouth and tongue working their magic, spreading your legs further apart so he doesn’t stab you with his horns.

“Asmo. . .” you whine, just before another whimper cuts you off.

He stops and moves back up toward your ear. His breathing has changed, becoming raspy with pleasure, and the sensation of his breath so close to you arouses you even more.

“Can you feel it?” he asks, his words languid. “Can you feel the passion _burning_ inside you?”

“I can,” you whisper.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you, Asmo. I want you so badly I can’t stand it!”

And just like that, he’s at your neck again, just underneath your jawline. You can hear his quiet moans in your ear, stifled against your skin, making you incredibly hot. You want to reach down and touch yourself to get any kind of relief, but unless Asmodeus says otherwise, you’re bound to lay still on the floor while he has his way with you.

Suddenly, Asmodeus stops, and in your ear once more, he tells you, “Aren’t you going to run away?”

As if on cue, you can feel yourself regaining control. You’re not sure you want to run, but Asmodeus wants you to, and you want to see what he’s going to do. You slide out from underneath him and barely have time to turn around before he stops you again, leaving you vulnerable on your hands and knees.

At this point, you know what’s coming next, but it still surprises you as Asmodeus slides his cock inside of you. You feel yourself cry out with the pleasure of feeling him deep in your core. As he starts to fuck you, you lean back into him, pushing your head down against the floor. He’s slow and deliberate, so each thrust makes you moan so loudly you’re sure the entire labyrinth can hear. You close your eyes and bite down on your bottom lip in an attempt to quiet yourself, but it doesn’t really work. Whimpers continue to escape from your mouth.

Lost in the pleasure, you had almost forgotten why you were here. You barely manage to open one eye so you can figure out how to get out. With nothing around you, there’s nothing you can fight Asmodeus off with. Besides, as long as he has control over you, it’s not like you could run very far anyway. Before you can do anything, you need to render his magic ineffective and make a break for the exit, wherever it is.

Asmodeus stops, and you whine in frustration. You feel yourself push further into him, but he holds you still at the hips. Laughing, he takes one hand and trails it up your side around to the front of your chest.

“You’re so cute when you’re horny, (Y/N),” he says, giving your chest a greedy squeeze.

You let out a quiet, frustrated whine. You’re teetering on the edge, and if Asmodeus would only hurry up and continue to fuck you. . .

He starts thrusting again, as if reading your mind. He moves faster now, and it’s clear that he’s been holding back, for the most part. You’re sure he loves teasing you, but he desires you so much it must’ve been difficult to keep from immediately overtaking you. You make sure to give him what he wants, very vocal and submissive, to encourage him to keep going.

And it doesn’t take much longer before you go over the edge. As you orgasm, you dig your fingers into the floor, leaving marks in the plush fabric. The pleasure is intense, and Asmodeus doesn’t stop for you, prolonging your hard release. You bite into the floor to keep yourself from screaming from the sensitivity. Asmodeus thrusts deeply into you one last time before he finishes himself.

Breathing heavily, you turn to look back at him. His expression is that of pure lust, and he looks back at you to admire your own pleasureful gaze. He maintains eye contact as he pulls out, grinning as you squeak because of the motion.

You notice as he places a hand over his crotch that he’s still hard. It’s almost scary how long these demons can last, but it’s the last thing on your mind. Asmodeus notices you watching and bites his lower lip, leaning close to you as you sink to the floor.

“You can run again,” he whispers.

Your legs are still a little weak, but you manage to pull yourself up to run away. You lean against the wall for support, reminding yourself that no matter how tempting it is, you can’t look back at him. You _need_ to win, and now is your best opportunity.

So, instead of running right away, you reach out to the nearest candle and extinguish the flame. If they’re what’s fueling his power, then by putting the candles out, it should weaken him enough for you to get away. You have no idea if it’ll work, since there are hundreds of candles on his level, but you don’t really have any other option. 

By the time you put out the second candle and are moving to the third, Asmodeus realizes what you’re trying to do. You hear him stand, and you move quickly to extinguish the third flame. You need to get rid of as many as you can before--

“(Y/N), stop!” he commands.

You feel it for a second, like you’re wearing a leash and he’s pulling on it. But that’s all it is, and even just removing three candles is enough to pull against his control. You realize with satisfaction that it’s working, and it gives you the motivation you need to push forward.

Asmodeus begins to lose his composure once he understands his powers aren’t going to work. You put out a few more candles, and he tries again to order you to stop; but the pull is so weak now that it requires little effort to resist. You put out one last candle and make a break for it, darting down another random path in an attempt to lose him.

You can’t look behind, but you can feel he’s chasing you. You don’t think he’d be the kind of person to want to run after someone, but you figure he probably isn’t walking either. You continue to take different turns, hoping each new branch doesn’t lead to a dead end. So far, you’re lucky. You keep moving ahead, hoping you’ll find the door to the next level.

You round another corner and find yourself in a small, open space. Ahead of you is what you’re looking for, and the door stands out as a cool blue against the pink walls. You don’t waste a second rushing to it, but as you place your hand on the doorknob to open it, Asmodeus slams his hand against the door next to your face.

“You thought you could get away from me, didn’t you, (Y/N)?” he says, words laced with pleasure still. “You’re a clever little thing, putting out the candles. But it won’t work.”

As Asmodeus curls his body around you from behind, you try your best not to look at him. Next time he has control, he won’t let you get away. You stare intensely at your hands as he leans around you and bites your ear.

“Why don’t you stay a little longer? We’ve only just gotten started, after all. . .”

“Sorry, Asmo,” you say. “I love you, but I’m winning this game.”

“Oh?” Asmodeus laughs, reaching his hand back between your legs. “We’ll see about that.”

Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes and turn around. He doesn’t expect it, so it’s easy to place your hands squarely on his chest and push with all your might. As soon as you hear him hit the ground, you whip back around and throw open the door. You jump through the opening, and as you do, you feel Asmodeus’ hand brush your wrist as he attempts to grab you.

Unfortunately for him, it’s too late. You’re already falling down to the next level.


	4. Level Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has scenes of somnophilia, multiple orgasms, wall-fucking, and a little bit of wholesomeness.

When you reach the next level, you prepare to fall into another pit of foam cubes. Instead, your breath escapes you as you crash into a pool of warm water. You’re stunned, so it takes a second for you to learn which way is up, but small bubbles from the bottom of the pool help push you to the surface.

You take a deep breath as soon as you break through the water and pull yourself onto the solid ground in front of you. Ahead of you is the gate to the third level, and it’s silver instead of gold. You’re surrounded by walls of light blue, and a fog hangs close to the ceiling, wafting meekly to the floor. It feels like nighttime on this level, and the sound of chirping frogs and yellow blinks of lightning bugs accentuates the effect.

The first thing you do is make your way into the safe room and fix yourself up like you did before. You make sure to look at the clock and see you only spent three hours on Asmodeus’ floor. After washing yourself off and donning fresh clothes and a satisfied smile, you make your way to the gate and swing it open, prepared to face whatever the next level has in store.

One of the first things you notice about the third level is how high the ceiling is compared to the previous floor. It hides behind the fog, but you can still see it; it would take at least three of you to reach it. The next thing you notice as you walk is the amount of wildlife on this floor. As you make your way down the various pathways, you pass by little ponds of water with glowing blue cattails. Fireflies dance around them, little gold flecks of light in the otherwise mostly dark labyrinth. These spots are your only source of light, but you don’t mind. Combined with the fog, they’re absolutely beautiful.

They also remind you how tired you’re getting. You’ve been through two exciting encounters so far with no rest. You cup your hand around your mouth as you yawn, and blink sleep away from your eyes. You hope that whichever brother is on this floor is willing to take it easy on you, or at least make it easy to get through the floor so you can sleep for a while in the next safe room.

The floor, covered in a pale, white moss, feels so cool underneath your feet, and soothes the pain you were starting to feel from walking so much. You can see it creeping up the base of the walls, and ivy hangs down occasionally to meet it, reminding you of Beelzebub’s floor. You’re careful to check behind things just in case you miss any symbols.

The more you walk, the more tired you get. You consider going back to the safe room now to sleep it off, but you’ve taken enough turns to consider yourself lost. Finding the entrance would be just as hard as finding the exit at this point, and if you’re really this tired, it wouldn’t help. Besides, with the fog and low light, it’s very hard to find your way anywhere. You just hope that the door to the next level is easy to spot.

Slowly, you stop. You could swear you hear footsteps, but you’re not sure from where. You press yourself up against the wall and get low to the ground in an attempt to hide in case anyone passes by, but no one does. The footsteps you heard begin to fade away, although they were never very loud to begin with. The moss makes it easy to sneak around, and the frogs cover up what noise there is. Even more exhausted now that you’ve stopped, you allow yourself to rest for a couple minutes before you keep moving.

“Oh, my gosh,” you whisper to yourself, yawning again. You stop and give yourself a couple slaps on the face to keep yourself awake. “No way was I this tired earlier. I’ve only walked for an hour tops.”

Again, you hear footsteps, this time from behind you. The crunching of the moss is much louder now, and your exhaustion is suddenly overwhelming. Your head spins for a moment before you regain your balance and start walking away, holding onto the wall for support.

But there’s nothing you can do. Your entire body is screaming at you to lay down, and eventually you give in. You’re suddenly so worn out that you don’t even want to think about walking anymore. You just want to sleep. As the footsteps grow closer, and your eyes struggle to stay open, you turn to see who it is.

Your head is swirling with the fog now. Whoever is approaching you is clearly making it much worse, so you figure it has to be one of the boys and some special labyrinth magic. You don’t catch his face, but you do see a hand reach out to you as you finally black out.

****

In your sleep, you drift in and out of full consciousness. Your dreams are vivid and lucid, but don’t really make sense. As you drift through limbo, your dreams start to take a turn, replaying the events of earlier floors in your mind and applying it to the remaining boys. It feels so real, and the scenes of intimacy you get to experience reignites the fire of pleasure within you. You can feel desire pounding in you as Belphegor whispers sweet nothings to you in your dreams.

The arousal is eventually enough to wake you up completely. When you come to, you’re still groggy, wondering why the sensations and feelings from your dreams seem to have followed you to the waking world. It takes you a second, but soon you realize that what you were experiencing while asleep is happening to you now.

You look down at yourself to see you’re completely nude and sitting in someone’s lap. One hand is between your legs, gently fingering you, while the other is wrapped around your side to support you. You turn your head to get a look at who’s holding you, and you’re surprised to see it’s the very same man from your dreams.

“Belphie?” you ask, your voice confused and sleepy.

Belphegor gazes at you softly and plants a kiss beneath your ear on the side of your face.

“It’s about time you woke up,” he says. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” you say. “And. . .”

“Horny?”

You nod, and he shoves a second finger inside of you to see your reaction. You whimper and bite your bottom lip, and he chuckles softly as you do.

“You might be tired for a while,” Belphegor says. “It’s the fog. But don’t worry; I’ll be here to keep you safe.”

You snuggle deeper into his embrace, absorbing the warmth of his bare skin, and he tightens his grip around you.

“That’s all?” you say. “You could always take me to the door to the next level. That’ll keep me safe.”

He scoffs and shakes his head. “All that’ll do is put you in the hands of someone else who’s going to abuse you.” With the hand wrapped around you, he points to the hickies on your chest and neck.

“Why don’t you give me another?”

Belphegor buries his face in your neck, giving you a few gentle kisses. It tickles, but feels great as you let out a couple moans.

“Why would I want to do that?” he says. “You’re too precious to leave marks on.”

You lean forward to plant a kiss on his jawline, and he returns the favor by going for your lips. He says he won’t leave marks, but he has no problem biting your lip as he kisses you, tasting you like you’re his last meal. As he pulls away, he turns your head away so he has access to your collarbone. He forces his fingers deeper inside you as he nibbles on your skin, and you moan directly into his ear. You hear him breathe in sharply at the noise, only furthering your own pleasure. Mostly awake now, you’re aware of his bulge underneath you, so you start to grind against him.

Belphegor moans, but it’s so soft you barely catch it. He looks up at you, his hair falling over his face, and gives you a sly grin.

“Looks like I _should_ be more aggressive,” he says. “If I let you do what you want, you might run off on me.”

“That’s not such a bad thing,” you reply. “I’m trying to win, after all.”

Belphegor doesn’t respond. Instead, he takes the hand that’s wrapped around you and moves it up to your face, where he proceeds to shove a couple fingers in your mouth. You don’t need him to tell you to start sucking.

“Good,” he says, sleep laced in his voice.

You whine as he pulls his fingers out from between your legs. Belphegor shifts and moves you higher up on him so he can reach his crotch. Quickly, he pulls out his dick, and the feeling of it against your own warm flesh is making you burn up.

Carefully, Belphegor slides inside of you. You groan as his girth stretches you, but you don’t mind. It feels great, and you reflexively reach around him to grab the back of his horn to brace yourself. He goes slow, gradually increasing the pace as you get used to him. Your moans and his gruff breathing fill the air as he fucks you harder than you’d expect him to.

It doesn’t take long for you to orgasm, your body tightening around his cock. Who knows how long he was touching you in your sleep? All the pent up sexual energy from that comes spilling out at once, wracking your body with shivers that make you curl your toes into the moss. Belphegor slows his pace until he slides out of you, pulling his hand out of your mouth as well.

“Aren’t you gonna keep going?” you say between breaths.

“You don’t want a break?” he asks.

“All I want is you.”

Belphegor grins, cupping your chest and massaging the skin. With a few more kisses on your neck, he lifts you up and stands as well, standing you up on the ground. He turns the both of you around until you’re facing the wall and bends you over. Once again, he slides himself inside of you, and you have to hold onto the wall to hold yourself up.

After a few thrusts, Belphegor starts to speed up the pace again, getting greedier with each motion. He reaches out and grabs your hair at the roots, pulling your head back and leaning into your body. You moan loudly as he starts to crash into you, fucking like some kind of raging bull. You feel his tail slowly curl around your ankle and up your leg, and he tightens the grip he has around your waist. You whine in pleasure with every motion.

You turn your head slightly to the side while Belphegor is, for the most part, distracted. Out of the corner of your eye, you can just barely see a body of water, much larger than any puddles you’ve come across before. You can’t see a door, but you’re certain that’s where the door would be. And now that you’re wide awake, now is the best time to make a break for it. As soon as you can get away, you decide you’ll run for the door. You don’t know how long you were asleep for, and if you want to win, you need to get moving.

“ _Belphie_!” you whine.

  
  


He’s shifted his position a little bit in the way he’s thrusting into you, and he’s nailing your G-spot. The pleasure is intense, and crying out his name doesn’t exactly keep him from stopping.

“Belphie! If you keep doing that, I’ll--” Your sentence is cut off by another hard thrust and a subsequent moan.

“Or you’ll what?” he says, totally breathless.

“I’ll--”

Just like that, your body is wracked with another orgasm that has you screaming. Your legs shake and hands dig into the side of the wall, crushing strings of ivy in your fists. Belphegor stops, kissing you up your back, waiting for the orgasm to die down.

“That. . .” you say once it’s over.

He chuckles and pulls your back up against his bare chest. Kissing your head, he wraps his arms tight around you.

“I love it when you do that,” he whispers in your ear. “It’s so hot.”

He bites down on the corner of your ear, warranting a sharp inhale from you. You wrap your own hands around his, taking in the feeling of his smooth skin. Yet the feeling doesn’t last long. He hasn’t pulled out, and as you feel his tail sliding up your leg to your thigh, you realize he’s not done. He curls his tail tight around you, lifting your leg into the air. You lean onto your good leg, and reach around him to grab him by his horn like before. Belphegor buries his face in the crook of your neck, holds the leaning side of your body up with one arm, and grabs the front of your chest with the other hand. Once again, he starts thrusting into you.

Your body is still so weak from the two prior orgasms, but you lean into him to keep yourself propped up. As he fucks you, he squeezes your chest, pinching down on your nipple every so often. Every time he does, you squeal from the arousal. With him biting down on your neck, you make sure to breathe and moan right at his ear. You want him to hear you, as you love listening to his own hastened breath. Once more, he targets your G-spot and begins to build you up all over again. It’s a slower build now than before, but all that means is you get to enjoy the feeling of him inside you more.

You continue to moan his name, and it really gets him going. He fucks you hard, fast, and the intensity of it leaves you biting your lip to keep from squealing. You start to feel something hot inside of you, and you realize he’s about to climax as well. The thought of it turns you on so much that you reach down and start to touch yourself to build your own arousal. You want to cum with him.

And you get your wish. You can feel your own orgasm building again and spilling over. You open your mouth in a scream, but Belphegor presses his hand against your mouth to stifle the cry. As he finishes with you, you can feel his cock twitching inside you. His breath, which is slowing down now, is hot against your shoulder. You look back over at him to give him a kiss underneath his ear. He returns the gesture and pulls out of you slowly. Then, he slumps to the ground, taking you down with him.

“This is why you can’t keep going,” he whispers, wrapping you into his embrace. “The others could never make you feel this good. Stay here, and we can sleep the hours away together.”

You reach out and brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes. “I’d love to, Belphie,” you lie.

_Well, it’s not totally a lie. I do want to stay and sleep with him, but right now I’ve got a game to win._

Belphegor pulls you close and breathes you in. On the soft moss, and with the fog’s influence, you could fall asleep at any moment. But you have a mission to accomplish, and you’re determined to see it through.

“But do you at least mind if I go back to the safe room and wash off?” you ask. “It’s only fair. And there’s a bed there, too.”

“Well, I can’t go in,” Belphegor says. “But I’ll come with you if that’s what you want.”

“Sure!”

Belphegor lets go of you and rolls over to pull himself up. As he takes his time doing so, you bolt up and turn to where you saw the little lake. Once you spot it, you make a mad dash for the door.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” you hear Belphegor shout.

Unfortunately, you misjudged the distance a bit due to the poor lighting, but it’s fine. As long as you keep going, you’ll be able to keep him off your tail. You feel so confident and elated that you’ve managed to outsmart three demons so far, despite their best attempts to thwart you.

But you’re suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of lethargy once more. Feeling exhausted, you fall to your feet and turn back to see Belphegor just behind you. He’s pulled up a mask around his nose and mouth, one that you realize now had been hanging around his neck the whole time. Seeming to emanate from him is more fog, and you’re sure he’s not capable of doing that naturally. It’s probably a gimmick courtesy of the labyrinth.

“I said I’d go with you,” he says, his tone commanding. “Or do you want to be put back to sleep? I can’t say I blame you,” he adds.

“Belphie, I’m sorry,” you say as genuinely as you can feign. “I was just playing around, I promise!”

“That’s fine,” he says, “but you should wait for me. I can’t let you go any further.”

Belphegor kneels down on one knee next to you. The closer he gets to you, the more exhausted you become. He must be vulnerable to the effects, too, since he’s wearing a mask. You wait for him to get closer to you, and you start to reach out to grab his hand. As soon as you’re within reach, you jerk your hand up and pull the mask away from his face. Though it doesn’t come off, it’s enough for him to inhale the fog.

“What are you--”

Belphegor tries to shove your hand away, but you keep a tight grip on his mask until it gives and pops off. Immediately, the fog around him ceases, but that’s just perfect for you. Quickly, you stand as awareness and energy immediately flood your body. You run toward the lake, throwing the mask on as you do.

When you round the corner, you see the next door. This one is brown, and it’s hard to see among the vines. In the center of the lake is a giant pillar that the door leads into, and you waste no time crashing through the water to get to it. Belphegor is hot on your heels, but you don’t look back. You keep your eyes focused on the door until your hands are on the doorknob ready to pull it open.

It’s difficult to do against the weight of the water, but you manage to get it open. But just as you’re about to jump down into the hole, Belphegor grabs your wrist. He tries to pull you back, but the weight of your body has you leaning over the edge too far for him to save you. You slip, and he jerks forward, stopping himself from falling down by grabbing the side of the pillar.

“I’m sorry, Belphie,” you say, genuinely this time. “When I win, I promise we can sleep together as soon as this is over.”

Belphegor, too focused on maintaining his grip, doesn’t say a word. You flash one last smile at him and wiggle free, sending yourself tumbling down into the void.

You prepare yourself for the next challenge as you fall.


	5. Level Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section contains scenes involving sex toys, a little bit of humiliation, mouth-fucking, and strays into BDSM territory, especially regarding dominance and submission.

Upon reaching the next level, you crash into a stack of feather pillows. They envelope you on impact and feel amazingly comfortable after the sleeping fog’s effects. You sit there for a while, letting your body slowly slide down to the actual floor.

You look ahead of you at the next gate, which is gold once again. Beyond it are shelves filled with so many books you couldn’t even begin to count them. You know exactly who you’re encountering next, and the thought sends a shiver of both fear and excitement through your body.

Making a pit stop at the safe room again, you see on the clock you spent eleven hours on Belphegor’s floor. You feel a little disheartened by the time, but at least now you don’t need to sleep before moving on. You quickly refresh yourself and head to the gate, pushing it open to face the next challenge.

Immediately, you look up as the ceiling over the entrance abruptly cuts up into the sky. The bookshelves rise much higher than any floor so far, disappearing into the dark above you. The sight is intimidating, and you feel claustrophobic surrounded by structures taller than skyscrapers. You keep walking, though, since it seems like this floor will have few gimmicks to keep you from progressing. No fog, no hidden passages, and unless there’s someone guarding the door, it should be an easy win to make up for lost time.

As you make your way through the maze, you find yourself looking at the books at eye-level, wondering if they have any sort of significance, or if they’re just there for decoration. You take one out to see if you can see through the bookshelves, but all that replaces the book is a black void. You sigh and put it back in place.

Eventually, you come across a dead end. You almost turn around before noticing a lectern with a large tome on top of it. A red cloth bookmark is sticking out of the side of it, begging you to see what page it’s on. You stare at it for a while because it’s very obviously a trap, and you’re not sure what to do. If you’re encountering obstacles, you’re going the right way, but you don’t want to jeopardize your progress. You notice at the base of the lectern is a plaque with words on it, so you decide to at least check that out.

You bend down to read it. The bright lights stationed on the spaces between the shelves glint off the metallic surface, making it difficult to read. But with enough effort, you eventually discern what it’s saying.

_Read the marked passage inside the tome, and it will reveal the correct path to the exit._

You stare at it some more, puzzled. There’s no way this isn’t some sort of trap, but you don’t exactly have the time to walk around the parts of the maze you skipped to prove you’re wrong. You stand upright and look at the book before you; you admit, it _is_ tempting to open it and see what’s inside. Your curiosity is killing you, even though you don’t want to take risks.

“Fuck it,” you say, grabbing the bookmark and flipping the book open.

Your eyes land on an isolated paragraph on a blank page. It’s fairly short, and as you read, you’re a little confused by the contents.

_The bookshelves shift, and the correct path is revealed. Each branch leads to the same destination. To get through the labyrinth, each book must be read to reveal the next path and ultimately the final door as well._

_However, reading is not without consequence. As of now, you’ll find something inside you._

The first part is clear, but the second half doesn’t make sense. You wait a moment, pondering it, before a new sensation makes itself apparent within you. You gasp, clasping a hand over your mouth as you come to find that a vibrator has magically appeared inside you, its dull hum loud within the quiet maze.

You quickly reach between your legs to pull it out. Unfortunately, the closer your hand gets, the more intense the vibrations become. Your knees buckle and you drop to the floor, stifling a moan with both of your hands. Your breathing relaxes as the vibrations return to a normal, manageable speed with your hands at your face. You realize there’s no way you’re going to be able to pull it out yourself.

But, as the book promised, several new branches are revealed. It doesn’t matter which one you pick, so you pull yourself together and head down the path closest to the lectern.

You cross your arms to avoid the vibe, deciding how you’re going to avoid the next consequence at the next book. Clearly, reading it is the trigger, so if you can just avoid reading what the consequence is, you figure you should be able to get around it.

It’s not long before you find the next tome. After taking a few turns, you see it standing alone along a blank, wooden backboard. This time, the bookmark is silver, and there is no placard on the side of the lectern. You take a deep breath and brace yourself before flipping it open to read the next passage.

Your eyes dart across the page, soaking in whatever information you see. There’s nothing new in the instructions that you can find, though, and when you’re done skimming over the passage, handcuffs appear around your wrists. They bind your wrists close to each other, and as much as you tug on them, you can’t get them to come off. You’re thankful for the fact that your hands are still in front of you, but still upset that your plan didn’t work. You go back to reread the consequence within the book, which is now hidden in the middle of the paragraph.

_Skimming through the page won’t work. Reading any words from the text will trigger all effects to activate. Now, you’ll find your hands are bound._

You’re a little miffed that the book knew what you were going to do, but you ignore it as you continue down a new branch once it appears. You can’t cross your arms anymore, so you have to hold your hands up yourself. Bitterly, you make your way to the next book.

You start to wonder how long this is actually going to take, and you worry about the remaining consequences. It didn’t say how many tomes there were that you have to read, so you’re not sure of anything anymore, really. All you hope is that you’ll be able to make it out after everything this level is bogging you down with.

You find the next tome. Fortunately, since the level is significantly smaller than the others before it, it’s much easier to figure out where you’re going. You walk up to it and place your hands around the purple bookmark, preparing yourself mentally for what you’re about to read.

_You’re halfway through. But you’ll be silenced until the end._

You’re comforted by the progress you’ve made, provided the book is telling the truth. Unfortunately, the comfort is short-lived as you feel your lips curl around a ball gag that’s suddenly in your mouth. You sigh through your nose, aggravated. At this point, the humiliation is enough to make you want to run and hide; you could deal it with before, but now is another story.

The passage opens up, and you hesitate before choosing a path to take. Your arms are getting tired from being held up, and the vibrator, while mostly ignorable, has been slowly building up pleasure in you. You keep moving, but you can’t help it. Your hands fall back to place in front of you, ignoring the increase in vibrations.

But it’s not enough to just ignore it. You walk a fair distance, but the intensity is too great. You feel an orgasm building, bringing you to your knees again as it spills over. You clasp your hands to your chest as your body is wracked with pleasurable little spasms, the vibrator relentlessly prolonging the experience. Your loud, gruff moan turns slowly into a whine. When it’s finally over, you look around to see if anyone heard you before getting up and continuing.

You can’t help but feel a small sense of relief when you get to the next tome. You hope that it’s the last one, but something about the black bookmark and a ring on the wall above the lectern tells you it’s not. You take a deep breath and open it to read one little sentence.

_When you’re tied down like that, how do you expect to win?_

The words fill you with a sense of dread as a collar curls around your neck, attaching you to the ring on the wall by a chain. You stare at it for a second, unable to believe it’s real. Eventually, you start pulling on it, jerking your body to try and get the chain to snap off. Nothing works. The chain and the ring are both too strong for you to break apart without any tools. A sense of defeat fills you as you drop to the ground. If you’re going to be stuck here, you figure you might as well sit down for the remaining hours you have.

After a while of doing nothing, you hear footsteps against the wooden floor. You don’t want to look up at whoever it is, so you keep your head down, staring at the base of the lectern. The footsteps get closer until they finally stop a few feet away from you. Your heartbeat picks up as you wait for the figure to say something.

“ _Tch._ Look at you.”

You turn and look up to see Satan staring at you, shirtless and with a hand on his hip. He looks down at you with a gaze that emits equal parts condescension and dark satisfaction. After a few seconds of maintained eye contact, the vibrator in you forces you into another orgasm. You do your best to stifle the moans that come with it, but it doesn’t work so well with the gag in the way; besides, your shaking body betrays you anyway. You avert your gaze back to the ground and close your eyes, hoping that somehow it’ll make him go away.

As you’re still experiencing the explosion of pleasure, Satan walks over to you and kneels beside you. He grabs you by the chin and forces your gaze to meet his, your eyes lidded with sultry pleasure. Seeing you squirm seems to make him grin.

“Something tells me that’s not the first time you’ve climaxed,” he says. “It wouldn’t happen if you didn’t enjoy it, you know.”

All you can do is stare at him as the pleasure subsides for the moment. If you could speak, you’d certainly let him have it. And you wouldn’t mention that he’s right.

“You look so pathetic,” Satan continues. “Chained up and helpless. I bet you’d like me to free you, right?”

You don’t react. You maintain eye contact, asserting your own dominance with what little power you have. Satan’s grin disappears, indicative of his displeasure, and he lets go of you and stands. You watch him as he walks over to the ring; he places one hand over the ring, and then another on the chain itself. With little effort, he rips the chain from the ring. The sight is a massive turn on for you.

Satan wraps the loose end of the chain around his hand a couple times to keep a firm grip on it--on you--and turns his gaze back to you. You wait in avid anticipation for what he’s going to do next, but you’re also a little scared. Being the Avatar of Wrath, you doubt he’s going to be as gentle as the others were.

He kneels back down beside you, grabbing the chain close to your collar and jerking you forward to face him.

“I think we need to come to an understanding,” he says, his tone absolute. “When I ask you a question, you answer. When I tell you to do something, you do it. If you continue to refuse, I’m going to have to break you into submission. Understand?”

You do, and his demands leave you a little terrified of what’s to come. But you’re not going to give into him so easily. Regardless of whether or not you liked it, he caused you a great amount of trouble up until this point with his magic books. You’re going to give him just as much of a hard time.

“Fine. Have it your way, then,” he says.

At your lack of response, Satan grabs your chin again with his free hand and pushes your head to the side to examine your neck. He lets go, and you feel his fingers tracing the area where Beelzebub marked you. His touch gives you goosebumps, and Satan notices. He chuckles.

“Looks like the others weren’t very careful with you,” he says about the hickey. “Lift your arms up.”

You don’t listen, so Satan, using the hand holding your chain, grabs your cuffed wrists and lifts them up for you. His grip is tight, and the smooth metal is cold against your skin. With your hands securely above your head, he takes his other hand and rips open the buttons on the front of your shirt, exposing your bare chest. He sees the other hickies left by Asmodeus and laughs again.

“Wow. They really didn’t leave me much to work with, did they?”

Satan places a hand against your skin, and his touch makes you jump. You see his eyes flicker up to yours, letting you know he can sense your apprehension. Slowly, he moves it down along the front of your body, and you realize that the vibrator is reacting twice as strongly to his touch. You keep yourself from squirming as his hand continues down, stopping just before your pants’ waistline.

“Last chance,” he says. “I know how _unbearable_ this must be for you.”

You almost don’t hear him. Your sharp breathing and concentration on the buzzing thing between your legs distract you from all other sensations. With where Satan’s hand is at now, your own hand might as well be touching the toy directly. The pressure is intense, and you curl your toes to combat the stimulation.

He doesn’t wait for you. Satan’s hand shoots its way down into your pants and between your legs, right over where the vibrator is. You squeal as the speed increases dramatically, and Satan’s devious grin returns. By now, you can’t keep yourself from squirming, doing anything you can to alleviate the pressure. He watches you, waiting for you give in.

“It’s rough, isn’t it?” he jeers. “Do as I say and I’ll make it stop.”

Numbly, you look at him and shake your head. As soon as you do, Satan presses his hand harder against you, causing you orgasm again. You throw your head back, and your legs reactively squeeze around his hand. Your whole body shakes, and you’re whining so badly, wanting him to stop yet keep going.

When he realizes he won’t get anywhere, Satan removes his hand and allows you at least a little break. As you recover, he rips the gag out of your mouth, enabling you to speak again.

“You know,” you say between breaths, “I didn’t think you’d be so aggressive.”

“Really? Well, then that’s quite a fault of yours,” Satan replies. “You don’t like it?”

You remain silent. You won’t say no, but you won’t give him the satisfaction of hearing you say yes.

He leans in close to your face, almost so that your noses are touching.

“You might want to speak while you can,” Satan threatens, “because you’re about to be gagged again.”

He lets go of your hands and wraps the chain of your collar around the middle part of the handcuffs. Afterward, he stands, and you hug your hands protectively to your chest as you watch him. Satan maintains eye contact with you as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He pulls on your chain, forcing you up higher on your knees. Before you have a second to react, he forces your mouth open and shoves his dick inside.

You do your best to catch your breath in time, but it’s difficult. Satan is forcing himself so far into you that you’re forced to deepthroat him with each thrust. You slide your tongue along the side of his shaft as he fucks your mouth, and his salty flavor keeps you going.

But he notices how much you’re enjoying it, like it’s more of a reward than a punishment. He pulls back on the chain, forcing your hands outward, and then steps on it, tightening it and forcing your hands into your crotch. As the vibrator picks up in speed yet again, you start whining.

“Look at me,” he commands.

You refuse. You keep your eyes closed, still unwilling to do as he asks. He repeats the demand again, this time more sternly, and forces your hands closer against you. He won’t tell you again, and you know that. He’ll continue the charade until you give in. He has hours, after all, and you really _would_ like a break. . .

You look up at him. He seems pleased, but he doesn’t relent.

“You can go a little longer,” Satan says. “Consider it a punishment for being so damn bratty.”

You deal with the intensity of the vibrator; now that it’s just your hands, it’s more tolerable than it was before. With regard to Satan, you can already taste precum; you use your tongue to please him, hoping that he’ll hurry up and finish so you can get away.

All you have to do is break the chain around you.

Your hard work pays off. As he cums, he holds your head down on him, forcing you to take it. Most of his load shoots down your throat, but not all of it. As he slides out of your mouth and releases the hold on your hands, you swallow the rest.

“Stand up,” he says.

You obey and rise, albeit shakily, to meet him. Satan turns to the lectern and slides the tome off the top until it drops to the floor with a loud _thud._ Then, he turns to you, pulling you over to the lectern and bending you over it.

“Tell me, (Y/N), how much were you wanting this?” he asks.

You’re not sure how to respond. When you take too long to answer, Satan grabs you by the hair and pulls your head back.

“Well?” he reiterates.

“Very badly,” you admit.

He releases your hair and allows you to relax on top of the lectern. You feel him take off your pants and reach between your legs to pull the vibrator out. It speeds up for a moment as he touches it, causing you to squeal again, but it doesn’t last long. You sink into the relief of not having to deal with it anymore.

“You were so easy to break,” Satan says.

You don’t say anything as he slides his dick inside you. You cry out, since having one thing penetrate you immediately after something else is hard on your body. You bite down on your lip to keep from whining too loud as Satan starts to fuck you from behind.

As he thrusts into you, you look down at the chain wrapped around your handcuffs. At first, nothing seems unusual as the metal _clanks_ dully against the wooden lectern. But the longer you stare at it, the more you realize one of the links is loose. Suddenly, you get an idea. You place one hand down behind it to pull on it from your side. Hopefully, Satan will feel that you’re pulling against him and pull it tighter on his side. _You_ might not be able to pull it apart, but _he_ sure can.

And it does work. You can feel him pulling back on the chain, so you continue to jerk on your end until the chain is so taut he’ll bend the link by the time everything is over.

Once the link is split open just enough, you grab the other end of it with your other free hand to keep it from snapping. If it snapped, he’d be able to do something about it and keep you on his floor. You do your best to hold onto it and wait for the moment when Satan isn’t paying attention, so you can slide the link out of its place and run free to the next lectern, wherever it is.

It feels like forever--a fantastic forever--but Satan finally finishes again. As his breathing slows, he leans in close to your ear.

“See how nice I can be when you’re compliant?” he whispers. “Stay this way and the remaining time you have left will go by smoothly.”

He smacks your ass once before he leans away and pulls out. As he’s preoccupied with that, you swiftly loop the broken chain out of its place and detach it from the rest. You wait patiently for the moment Satan has his hands off of you, and the moment he does, you take off down one of the open branches.

Satan shouts after you as you run off, fixing your clothes as you move. You keep taking turns so you can lose him, but you’re not sure if you can really keep out of reach of the most powerful demon you’ve faced so far.

_It doesn’t matter_ , you think to yourself. _Get to the lectern and get out. You can do this._

It isn’t long before you find it, and you rush to the giant tome with a green bookmark. You hear Satan close behind you, so you don’t waste any time ripping the book open and skimming quickly over the words on the page. It’s a good thing you know you don’t have to read it, so you hope that your consequence isn’t bad enough that it keeps you from escaping.

_You’ve reached the last tome. All of your consequences have been removed. The door to the next level will now open._

You practically explode with happiness. You turn just in time to see Satan descend upon you, grabbing you by the neck now that your collar is gone. He’s not strangling or hurting you, but his grip is firm enough that you struggle getting him off you. You see the bookshelves part beside you to reveal a purple door.

“What do I have to do to get it through to you that _I’m_ the one in charge?” Satan says, a firm, demanding look in his eyes.

You return the grin that he had at the very start. “There’s nothing you can do. Though, I can’t say I wouldn’t mind doing this again. How about a rain check?”

This time, you’re the one who doesn’t wait for his reply. Holding onto his arm, you lift your leg and kick him in the stomach. You feel bad about it, but you know he can handle it. As Satan lets go of you, you push him to the side and run straight for the door, whipping it open.

You look back, but Satan doesn’t chase you. Instead, he gives you an amused grin and a nod.

“Well played,” he says.

You smile and give him a nod in return. Without wasting another moment, you hop down into the hole to take on level five.


	6. Level Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes involving breath play, double-penetration, slight jealousy-fucking, teasing, and a lot of wall-fucking.

When you fall down onto the next floor, you land into the embrace of an elastic net. You sit on it for a moment, taking a much-needed break to catch your breath. When you’re ready, you roll over the side of the net to land on the cold, metal floor below you. Ahead of you is the next gate, once again silver, and beyond it are the hi-tech walls of the next level that look like something straight out of Tron.

You turn to the safe room and look at the clock. Three hours were spent with Satan, to your pleasant surprise, and you’ve got well over a day left to get through the rest. Despite that, you don’t know what you’re going to encounter moving forward, so you decide to wash off and take a well-deserved nap in the bed for a couple hours just to be safe. The mattress is soft and plush, and you sink into it as you set an alarm for six hours with a timer you found next to the food. You fall asleep almost instantly.

Still sluggish when you wake up, you pull yourself back together quickly. You could easily go to sleep for another several hours, but you’ve made it more than halfway through already. You can’t give up just yet.

You push open the gate to the next floor, shivering as you walk across the cold surface of the black metal floor. Along the walls, where the wall meets the floor and the ceiling, beams of purple and blue light up the maze, pulsating occasionally. It’s an interesting look, standing out well against the black, and much different than what you’d expect out of a game like this. Only one brother would care about this aesthetic, and you smile to yourself at the thought of an easy win.

By now, it’s easy to tell how much smaller the maze is. Either that, or you’ve suddenly become incompetent, because after a while of wandering you come across the gate you came in from. You sigh, frustrated, hoping you won’t have to go through a pseudo-repeat of Asmodeus’ level. You do your best, though, to take opposite turns of what you were sure you took before.

And that strategy manages to work, as you come across a door sooner than you thought. It’s connected to the walls, and isn’t a separate entity like the other doors were, so you prepare yourself for some kind of trap. You doubt it is, since doors seem to be a good thing here, but you unconsciously tense up as you slide the door open as quietly as possible.

As soon as you look inside, you’re blasted in the face by a wall of light. With the darkness you experienced in the rest of the maze, it takes a while for your eyes to adjust. Once they do, you realize the light is coming from a massive TV screen, and on it is some video game you’ve never seen before, being played by Leviathan. He’s sitting in the middle of the small room in front of you, unaware you’re watching him since he has his headset on. 

You look around the room, noticing how it almost looks like his bedroom. But that would make sense; you can’t imagine he’d be very patient without anything substantial to occupy himself with. The walls are lined with games, mangas, some figurines strewn here and there, and other things Leviathan would need to survive. There aren’t any other doors leading in or out aside from the one you opened, but you _do_ notice a red trapdoor on the floor that Leviathan is sitting comfortably on top of.

You slink out of the doorway and shut the door behind you, leaning your back up against it. You didn’t realize you were holding your breath, so you let it out very slowly.

“Shit,” you hiss to yourself. “How am I supposed to get him off of that?”

If your experiences on the other floors is anything to go by, the answer is obvious. As much as you’d like to see Leviathan in that kind of situation, you don’t want to be the instigator. You bring your hands up to your head as you try to brainstorm some kind of a solution, doing what you can to push away any dirty thoughts as they invade your mind.

When you think you have somewhat of an idea, you open the door back up. You take one look at the trapdoor again and see the handle is closest to you, meaning that in order to open it, you would need to push the door toward the TV.

_Perfect,_ you think to yourself. _All I need to do is push Levi forward. There’s no lock, so I should be able to just whip it open and jump down. He’ll be flustered for just enough time._

You start to step into the room until you notice Leviathan’s tail. The damn thing is spread out across the floor, and since it’s so long, it covers most of the available space. Even if you were to step around it, he could move at any time and feel you near him. One wrong step and it’s game over already.

You decide to go for it anyway. Even if he does notice you, you can sprint at him and push him that way. He’ll still stumble, and you’ll still have time to get the trapdoor open to progress. You have the upper hand in this situation so long as you possess the element of surprise.

You take care in stepping around Leviathan’s tail. Fortunately, the room is small, so you don’t have a large distance to cover to get to him. He looks so engrossed in his game, too, fighting some kind of boss with what looks like other real players. You divert your gaze so you don’t get distracted.

But as soon as you do, you look directly at a mirror sitting on top of his console, hidden from the door by Leviathan’s body. You can see his reflection in it, and you can’t help but stare at it. Leviathan turns in that moment, and you’re suddenly making eye contact with his reflection. Your element of surprise is gone.

But that doesn’t stop you. As Leviathan stands to face you, you reach out to push him away from the trapdoor. You fall short, tripping over his tail as it sweeps across the floor. When you hit the ground, you do what you can to pull yourself back to your feet, but Leviathan is towering over you. There’s no way you can face him now, so you turn around and make a break for the door to escape into the maze.

“Where do you think _you’re_ going, (Y/N)?” Leviathan says, extremely displeased.

You don’t stop to look back at him. What was once a blessing, the small size of the room turns into a curse as you feel his tail wrap around your ankle and trip you yet again. You reach out for the doorframe, hoping to grab onto something and pull yourself free, but it’s just barely out of your reach. You scream as you slide backwards across the floor and watch as Leviathan walks past you to shut the door.

Once it’s closed, he whips around to look at you. He leans down and grabs you by the front of your clothes, lifting you up and pressing you against the wall. You feel his tail tighten around your leg, and your heart races. You didn’t think he’d be this rough.

“There are so many things I could say to you right now!” Leviathan starts. “But first, did you _have_ to come while I was in the middle of a boss fight? I’ve been playing _Land of the Loveless,_ and those gem monsters don’t come around often! Because of you, I’m gonna miss out on some rare drops!”

“I’m sorry, I had no way of knowing,” you say, hoping it’ll calm him down.

Leviathan looks to the side for a moment to check his temper. “I guess, but still. . .” You can feel his grip tighten around your shirt, and his tail slowly creeps up along your leg. “If the others hadn’t put me so far down here, then this wouldn’t have happened at all!”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

Leviathan seems offended that you would even need to ask. “I mean, if I had gotten my hands on you first. . . If I was the one to stop you first instead of Beel. . .”

“What are you trying to say, Levi?”

“It drives me _insane_ thinking about what the others must’ve done to you!” he shouts. “If I were first, I could’ve had you all to myself! We could’ve stayed here and played games, and I wouldn’t worry about those other jerks putting their grubby hands all over you!”

“I’m sorry,” you say, but there’s not much you can do.

“But _no,_ ” Leviathan continues, rambling now as if you’re not there. “We just _had_ to draw lots. Lucifer insisted it needed to be fair. And I just _had_ to get the fifth level!” He scoffs, calming himself down for a moment, adding, “The only good thing about that was seeing the look on Mammon’s face. At least I can keep you from him.”

“Well, I’m here now, so we can do whatever you want!” You do your best to please him and calm him down. You won’t be able to get out of here if he’s angry.

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Leviathan says.

He lets go of your shirt, but while his tail is still wrapped around your leg, you can’t really go anywhere. Leviathan strips, taking his own top off, revealing his fairly muscular body that’s always hidden behind something. You reach out to touch him, cupping your hands around the base of his neck as he leans in to kiss your lips. As his tongue intertwines with yours, you feel his hands slide down your shirt, unbuttoning it to take it off.

As soon as your body is exposed, Leviathan pulls back to take a look at you. He’s immediately upset by the sight of the several hickies on your skin, so you try to give him the most apologetic look you can muster.

“It’s just not fair,” he mumbles, although more to himself than to you.

He doesn’t take long, planting a bite on your collarbone. You let out a small squeak as Leviathan bites down hard on your skin, sending a rush of pleasure through your body. He presses himself against you, and you wrap your arms around his back, digging softly into his skin with every bite.

After a while, Leviathan releases you, a few more red marks on your skin that will inevitably bruise. He leans into your ear, and his breathing is raspy and slow with pleasure. You feel the heat between your legs grow as he whispers into your ear.

“I won’t let anyone else have you.”

You feel Leviathan’s tail release your leg and move up around your torso instead. He leans back so your arms fall off of him and to your side, and they’re soon swallowed by his tail as well as it coils around you. His tail is long, but it’s not this long; you figure it must be more labyrinth magic. As it works its way up your body and stops at your neck, the hungry look in Leviathan’s eyes fuels the fire in you.

You feel his tail tighten around you, choking you. You aren’t suffocating, and you’re not as afraid as you thought you’d be. The lightheadedness that suddenly takes over feels strangely good, and it sends little shivers down your spine.

Leviathan slides a hand between your legs, gripping you tightly as he toys with you. Your desire steadily grows; a moan barely squeaks out as he sticks a finger inside of you.

“I love the noises you make,” Leviathan says, releasing his tail’s grip on you for a moment. “I want you to make more for me.”

You nod as best you can, and he wraps his tail tighter around you once more, warranting another pleasurable squeak as he does. You start to move your hips around his hand, making the most of the arousal you’re experiencing, enjoying the lightheaded high you’re riding on.

Eventually, Leviathan stops, pulling his hand from between your legs and unraveling his tail from around your body. He’s quick to tear off your pants, and you step out of them to help him out. Without wasting another moment, he pulls his cock out and slides it inside you. You moan as your body slides over the length of his shaft, and Leviathan starts to fuck you hard against the wall.

Your moans fill the room as you close your eyes and grab onto Leviathan again. He holds one of your legs up with his arm as he thrusts into you, breathing heavily into your ear. You lean into his neck, running your hands down the skin on his back. His warmth is more than enough to assist the building pleasure inside you.

After a while, you feel Leviathan’s tail sneak back up you, wrapping its way around your torso once until it reaches your mouth. With your mouth already opened in reaction to the pleasure, it slides inside of you easily. The scales along his tail are smooth and slick, and its girth fills your mouth and slides along your tongue easily. You do what you can to please it, running your tongue along it as it thrusts in and out of you in tandem with the rest of Leviathan. Clearly, it’s just as sensitive as any other part of his body, as you catch a few soft moans escape from Leviathan soon after his tail is in you.

As he continues, your eyes open just enough for you to look around the room. Your body is alive with a number of sensations, between the lightheadedness and Leviathan’s body, but you figure now is the best time to think of a way out. The trapdoor is obstacle-free now, but Leviathan isn’t going to let you go.

Your eyes move to the game on the screen. You’ve got to be able to do something with that.

Suddenly, your body squeezes as you’re overwhelmed with an intense orgasm. Your fingers dig into Leviathan’s back as your body shakes. He stops for you, but doesn’t pull out; you try your hardest not to bite down onto his tail. A loud, muffled moan escapes you as the pleasure explodes, and as soon as you calm down, Leviathan continues to fuck you.

It isn’t long before Leviathan finishes inside you, and he shoves his tail down into your throat in reaction to his own climax. As he slides out of you, he plants a few more kisses into the crook of your neck, and you can’t help but giggle at the tickles.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” Leviathan says, his breath still raspy. “I won’t let the others have you.”

You place a hand on the side of his tail as he pulls it out of your mouth to let you speak.

“I’ll stay here with you,” you lie. You’ll have time to feel bad about it--and make up for it--later.

Leviathan pulls you in for another passionate kiss. He bites at your bottom lip, running a hand through the roots of your hair.

When you two pull away, you notice something has changed on the TV screen. It appears a surprise boss has spawned, and by the number of colors and flashy details, it _must_ be rare.

“Levi, look,” you say, pointing to the TV. “What is that?”

He looks at you, confused for a minute, before turning to follow your directions. As soon as he sees the TV, he jumps in surprise.

“No way,” Leviathan breathes. “That boss shouldn’t even be out yet! Did they release it just now?”

“Is it rare?” you ask.

“It’s the rarest in the game!” he exclaims. Leviathan looks to you, then back at the screen, then back to you, unsure of what to do.

“Why don’t we beat it, then? I’ll watch you play,” you say, trying to help him out.

Leviathan doesn’t waste any time pulling you by the hand to the floor in front of the TV. The trapdoor is right behind you, but Leviathan isn’t stupid enough to let you near it. When he sits, he places you in his lap and wraps his arms around you as he grabs the controller. You’re a little disappointed, but you can still work with this. It’s not over yet.

You wait for Leviathan to start battling the boss before you enact your devious little plan. As soon as he gets into the groove, figuring out the bosses attack patterns so he can win, you start grinding against him. You can tell it’s working when he freezes for a moment, flustered. But he regains his composure quickly, as his focus on the game is strong.

You keep it up, though. And you throw in some obnoxious questions while you’re at it, just to annoy him and tease him a little more. Slowly, Leviathan becomes more frustrated with you, but his determination to win the fight keeps him from doing anything to you.

“ _Levi!_ ” you whine.

He doesn’t respond, so you turn yourself around in his arms and straddle him. It’s a struggle for him to hold onto you and play the game at the same time, but it works out just fine. You continue to grind into him, and sit up so he can see your face.

“What are you doing?” he asks, a little annoyed.

“I’m not totally satisfied, Levi,” you say, running a finger down his jawline. “I want more.”

Even in the awful light, you see his cheeks turn pink.

“Come on!” you whine, your voice purposefully sultry and seductive. You start to adjust yourself in an attempt to get his dick back inside of you. “Please?”

“Ah, (Y/N)!” he says.

Completely flustered now, Leviathan lets go of you, and you seize your opportunity. You clasp your hands over his eyes so he can’t see and leap out of his lap. You shove him to the floor in the process, and while his brain is still whirring between the game and arousal and whatever you just did, he can’t catch up to you in time to stop you from opening the trapdoor. You wrap your hands around the handle and rip it up, giving Leviathan one last look.

“I promise we will do this again!” you say. “I’ll choose the game next time!”

Leviathan leaps after you, but you slide your body down into the hole before he can grab you. You smile, satisfied your plan worked, as you rush into the next level.


	7. Level Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains scenes of light BDSM, especially regarding light bondage.

As you fall, you feel a draft underneath you, and the force of the strange wind makes you feel like you’re in an anti-gravity chamber. It softens the blow, and you land on the ground upright and stable.

Immediately, you’re swallowed by black. Sconces on the sides of the walls around you light up the space, but the walls are still dark. Ahead of you is the next silver gate, but it’s the intricacy of the metal woven around a door rather than a real gate. You can’t see anything else beyond that.

After stopping at the safe room, and checking up on the three hours you spent on Leviathan’s floor, you head to the door. You’re left feeling a sense of dread as you place your hands on the doorknob, so you hesitate for a moment. If this is just what the safe area looks like, then what’s the rest of the floor going to be? You take a moment for yourself before you swing the door open.

Surprisingly, the floor is not at all what you expected. The floor is still black, but the walls turn red, outlined by black trim and speckled with other black accents. Lights float toward the ceiling, hanging in the air like golden bubbles. The most striking thing, however, is that there are no walls. You’re standing in a completely open room, able to see the entirety of this level of the labyrinth. It’s still large, easily the size of the House of Lamentation, but significantly smaller than when you started. And at the center of it all is Lucifer, sitting comfortably in a chair reading and drinking tea.

He looks up as you take a few steps deeper into the maze, tilting his head slightly and giving you a welcoming smile. You’re surprised he’s not in his demon form like the others were, and it makes you nervous. You don’t know what’s going through his head and why his level is so barren. You approach him with caution.

“I’m glad to see you survived,” Lucifer begins. His voice is very clear despite the emptiness of the area. “I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it this far. Seems I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

You take a look around as you speak to him. The door, a muted white, is right behind Lucifer. Aside from that, and the table, chair and other objects Lucifer has to occupy his time, the only other thing near him is some sort of suspension frame.

“Well, I have a habit of surprising you, don’t I?” you say.

Lucifer chuckles. “You’re absolutely right.”

More sure of yourself now that you feel better about the area, you speed up the pace as you head toward Lucifer. You’re looking off to the side when you approach, making sure nothing is going to sneak up on you, as you run into something. Your head collides with something unseen, causing you to stumble back. You reach your hands up to your face to soothe the pain.

“Watch your step,” Lucifer says. “The walls are invisible.”

You scoff. “Thanks for the warning.”

Lucifer gives you a nod and returns to whatever he’s reading. As you regain your composure, you start to wonder how you’re going to get through the whole thing. Even if you put your hand against the wall and followed it, it would take an incredibly long time to find the end unless you got lucky. But you don’t have any better ideas, so you run your hand along the wall and start slowly.

You feel like you’re making good progress. Occasionally, you feel yourself turn back around in a circle to go the way you came, or bump into another wall at a turn you weren’t expecting, but as the minutes tick by, you can visually see how far you are from the starting point. You like that aspect of this level, and you also like that you can keep an eye on Lucifer at all times as well. It seems his main goal is to guard the door like Beelzebub did, but at least this way you can see when he’s up to something.

And speaking of being up to something, you see him occasionally steal glances at you, only looking away when you look at him. After catching him several times, you stop and stare, giving him a warning that you can _see_ what he’s doing. It doesn’t look like it phases him, though, so you decide to just ignore it and move on.

_He’s probably enjoying this quite a bit,_ you think to yourself. _I can’t say I feel the same, but at least this level is straightforward._

Eventually, you come close to the center. You’re still separated from Lucifer by a wall, but you feel like he could reach out and grab you at any moment. You watch him, trying to get a good look at whatever he’s reading, but it’s in a language you don’t understand. He looks up to greet your gaze for a moment.

“You know, for someone who doesn’t have a lot of it, you sure do like taking your time,” Lucifer says.

“If you’re so eager for me to get to you, why don’t you come out here and face me yourself?” you retort.

He laughs at the remark. “It’s not very classy, and this way is more fun.”

You roll your eyes and move on. Again, you run into another wall, and you hear Lucifer laugh behind you. Your cheeks run red, but you ignore him.

After a while, Lucifer starts talking again.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks.

“Not really,” you say. You take another turn and go back the way you came. “But _you_ sure seem to be getting a kick out of this.”

“I was asking more about the game as a whole,” he clarifies. “But if you’re concerned about what I think, then yes, I am enjoying watching you run around aimlessly.”

“Why do you care about the game?”

“Well, it’s not fun if you’re not enjoying it,” he says. “So I hope that you are.”

Your heartbeat picks up for a minute as you’re overcome with embarrassment. You’ve been enjoying it very much, but you’re not really sure if you want to admit that.

_Sure, Lucifer,_ you think to yourself, mocking the conversation. _I’m having a great time fucking you and all your brothers. It’s really fantastic! Wouldn’t have it any other way._

“Let’s just say I don’t want to quit and leave it at that,” you say instead.

“Fair enough.”

You keep wandering around the floor for almost another hour before it finally seems like you’re coming to the end. The maze took you farther from the center, but you’re now moving back in, almost in a straight line. You can see Lucifer is paying more attention to you now as well, confirming that you really have found your way through. When you finally come to the center, you step into the little circle Lucifer has holed himself up in, and he rises to meet you.

“Now we can finally get started,” he says, taking off his fur-lined cape and resting it over the back of the chair.

While he’s occupied with that, you move over to the door. Lucifer seems confident in his actions, so you attempt to take advantage of that by going straight for the exit while he’s distracted. Unfortunately, he closes the distance between the two of you very quickly, slamming the door closed as you barely get it open.

“Nice try,” he says. “However, I think you’re going to have to try a little bit harder than _that_ to get out of here.”

Silenced by fear and excitement, you watch as he starts to undo the buttons on his vest with his free hand. Trapped against the door, you have nowhere to go except wherever Lucifer wants you to. The look in his eyes gives you goosebumps, and you start to melt under his gaze.

Lucifer takes you by the hand and leads you to the suspension frame in the corner. Grabbing your wrists, he holds them high above your head, binding you to the frame with a pair of leather straps. He’s much more thorough than Beelzebub; no matter how hard you try to squeeze your hands out, it doesn’t work. You catch Lucifer smiling at your escape attempt and watch as he removes his vest and the shirt underneath.

His body is beautiful. As he drapes his clothes over the back of the chair, you can clearly see why he was the pride of Heaven. His body is smooth and sleek, yet muscular enough to suggest his incredible power. You find yourself suddenly wanting to run your hands along his body as he turns back to you.

Removing his gloves, Lucifer stops in front of you. He towers over you, his black hair falling down over a calm expression of desire.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” he says. “I can’t imagine they’re very comfortable.”

“They’re fine,” you say.

“Well, they don’t look it. I did what I could to get you the best when it came to accomodations for this game, but. . .” Lucifer sighs, shaking his head. “I don’t want to point fingers, but someone clearly didn’t understand what I wanted.”

Suddenly, Lucifer pulls a small knife out of his pocket. He begins to cut at the fabric of your shirt, running the blade down the sleeves to the buttons. He tears it up, but he’s careful to never cut you. Once it’s off, he grabs it and tosses it to the floor behind him. He does the same thing with your bottoms, tearing through the fabric until it’s nothing but scraps of cloth on the floor. Once you’re fully nude, Lucifer tosses the knife gently at the chair, which lands in the center of the seat.

You can feel the heat rising in you as he returns his gaze back to you. Vulnerable and helpless, you avert your gaze from Lucifer as he paces around you like a hungry cat. You can feel his presence behind you, and it sends shivers down your spine. Goosebumps dot your skin as the air stirs around you.

You feel him approach you, wrapping one hand around the front of your body while the other traces its way down your spine to your tailbone. You bite your lip to keep yourself quiet, but your body betrays you as your feet, barely touching the ground, curl around each other in reaction to the pleasurable sensations.

He brings his hand back up to your neck, rubbing the areas where the others bit you.

“Unlike them,” Lucifer says, “I’ll be gentle.”

You breathe in sharply as he plants a kiss on your ear, surprising you. Lucifer slinks back behind you, his hands barely hovering over your hips. Moments later, you hear something akin to rustling, although you’re not sure what it is until black, feathery wings fill the corners of your vision.

Lucifer wraps himself around your body again, holding you tightly. He tilts your head back so he can reach your neck, kissing and nibbling the tingling skin. You can’t help but moan, as his lips are so soft and light against your flesh. You sink into his warmth as he slides a hand down between your legs.

“Ah-- Lucifer!”

Giving your body a little tug, Lucifer laughs at your squeal. His low voice heightens your arousal, and you can feel your cheeks burn up. He pulls his hand away soon after to draw circles over your back.

“Something wrong?” he teases.

You hesitate for a moment before responding, “No.”

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it.”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” you repeat, a little louder.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, please don’t. . .”

Lucifer plants another firm kiss on your neck. You moan again, softly, and feel his hand wander down to your ass, giving you a firm squeeze.

“Good.”

He lets go of you to walk back over the table. Walking up to a small record player at the corner of the table, Lucifer takes the needle and places it over a black record. Slow, classical music fills the room around you, ambient and barely there. Afterward, he grabs a black, silk blindfold next to the record player and turns back to you.

“I hope you don’t mind this,” he says. “But I’ve heard a lack of sight can enhance pleasure.”

Lucifer wraps the blindfold around you, brushing your hair out of the way where necessary. The silk is cool and sweet against your skin.

“I don’t mind at all,” you say, but it comes out as a whisper.

“That’s good to hear.”

A moment later, you feel his lips against yours. With your vision gone, the passion _is_ amplified; your heightened senses allow you to feel the smooth texture of his lips, and the sweet pinches as he bites your bottom lip. You grip the leather straps around your wrists as your desire to touch him grows.

When Lucifer pulls away, you can feel the tips of his wings brush your skin. He places a hand on your chin, tilting your head up slightly, running his thumb over your lips. Then, he runs his hand up the side of your face to the back of your jaw, and you lean into his hand. 

“Are you scared?” he asks softly, rubbing your cheek.

“No,” you say, but you are anxious. “I trust you.”

Lucifer draws his hand away, leaving shivers down your spine. You can hear him walk around you again, and your heartbeat races; you’re sure he can hear it. You wait in avid anticipation for his touch, wishing he’d never let you go.

You yelp in surprise when you feel something soft on your spine. It takes you a minute to realize it’s a feather, probably one of his own. The tickling sensations it sends through your body makes your skin incredibly sensitive, and you can feel the heat between your legs growing. You squeeze your legs together, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure yourself.

You can feel Lucifer kissing the back of your neck, working his way down to the middle of your spine. You bite your bottom lip to stifle your moans, but it does very little to help. Your breathing increases, and you hope he’ll quit teasing you soon.

And it’s almost like he read your mind because Lucifer pulls away for a moment. You can hear the sound of him unbuttoning his pants, and seconds later you feel him slide his cock inside you. You whine as he enters your body, excited by the fact that you’re completely helpless. You lean back into his hips, and you can feel his breath against your ear with every thrust.

Eventually, Lucifer reaches around the front of your body and slides a hand back between your legs. As he fucks you from behind, he stimulates your body from the front, and you can feel the pleasure building quickly. Your breath catches in your throat, escaping only with a moan, as your body’s sensations swell alongside the music in the background.

It doesn’t take long for you to orgasm. Your body shakes, and you whine with the explosion of pleasure, gripping the leather straps tightly to steady yourself. Lucifer steadies you, holding onto you tightly while the wave takes you over and slowly dies back down.

Lucifer slides himself out of you, giving you time to catch your breath. You can hear him walk away from you, but you’re too focused on your own pleasure to care about where he’s going. It felt great, but you find yourself wanting more.

And on top of it all, you still don’t know how you’re going to escape. The door is right there, but Lucifer is powerful enough to stop you in every capacity. Not to mention, you’re strung up and hanging, barely able to touch the ground, from a suspension frame. There’s no way you can wiggle yourself free, and Lucifer is paying enough attention to you to keep you in place even if you tried.

You feel Lucifer’s hand on your face once again, just underneath the blindfold. He doesn’t say anything, but you can feel his eyes on you, taking you in. You want him to hurry up and touch you again.

Lucifer’s hand slides away for a brief moment before he grabs your legs. Instinctively, you wrap them around his hips to catch yourself, and he places an arm around your back for support. Carefully, he slides himself back inside you, pulling you into him.

After several thrusts, as the pleasure begins to build up in you again, Lucifer reaches around to the back of your head to rip the blindfold off. It surprises you, but your shock is quickly pushed to the back of your mind when you see the look on his face. His eyes are burning with lust, and his slightly disheveled hair accentuates the desire written all over him. You’ve never seen him so vulnerable, and you adore it.

Lucifer leans in close to you, until he’s lingering by your ear. His short breaths make you incredibly hot.

“I want you to look at me,” he says.

You nod, and Lucifer moves to kiss you again. It’s difficult for you, since each thrust warrants some kind of moan or whine from you, but he doesn’t care. When he pulls away, you do as he asks and look at him while he fucks you. It’s embarrassing, but at the same time arousing.

Before long, you feel another orgasm rising within you. Lucifer doesn’t slow down; instead, he speeds up until the pleasure overtakes you again, and he keeps going. You cry out his name in the midst of the intense pleasure, and it encourages him to keep going until he finally finishes inside you.

When the two of you have caught your breath, Lucifer pulls out, easing your legs back onto the ground. He places both of his hands on your cheeks, planting another kiss on your lips. Then, to your surprise, he reaches up to the leather straps holding you to the suspension frame and begins to undo them.

Once you’re free, you sink to the ground in your exhaustion. You rub your wrists a little, which are red but not painful, and watch as Lucifer walks to the chair to his clothes. He fixes himself up for a moment before grabbing his cape and returning to you, draping it over your shoulders. You grab the edges of it and pull it tightly around you.

“Well? How was that?” Lucifer asks, still a little out of breath.

A smile cracks across your face. “It was. . . great. Really great.”

“Good.” Lucifer returns to the chair, taking the knife out of the seat and placing it on the table, before he sits down facing you. “Take as much time as you need before you go.”

“Go?” you ask, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, take your time before you go to the next level,” Lucifer reiterates. “Next is Mammon, right? He might give you a hard time, so I suggest you rest.”

“So you’re letting me go?”

“I am.”

“But what about the game? You don’t wanna win?”

Lucifer smiles, letting out a soft chuckle. “As far as I’m concerned, I’ve already won. I got what I wanted, so I don’t care what happens next.”

You blush, realizing he means you. “Well, aren’t you worried about what the others will think? You _are_ the most powerful. You aren’t worried they’ll make fun of you for letting me slip by you?”

“They won’t do that because it means admitting they were outsmarted by you, too,” Lucifer says. “Besides, the headache Mammon would give me for hoarding you until the end of the game is far worse than a day or two of belittlement.”

You laugh. “I guess you’re right.”

“So, unless you want to stay,” he continues, “I suggest you get going. Before I change my mind.”

You rise, confident you can stand on your feet again. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“Do you want to find out?”

You admit you’re curious what “changing his mind” means, but you also want to win. You shake your head.

“Then get going,” Lucifer says.

You nod, approaching him with his cape, taking it off to give it back. He waves a hand dismissively at you before you get close.

“I’ll get that back later,” he says. “Don’t worry about it.”

You smile, pleasantly surprised by how sweet he’s being. You readjust his cape around you again and head for the door, pulling it open. Before going in, you take a look back at Lucifer to make sure he’s not planning anything.

“You know,” you start to say, a little embarrassed to get it out. “I really enjoyed this.”

Lucifer smirks. “You really want me to change my mind, don’t you?”

You smile, shaking your head. “Maybe if I didn’t want to win.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Without another word, you hop down the hole beyond the door to make it to the final level.


	8. Level Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains elements of switch play.

Soon after you jump down, you feel your body fall into a slide. It takes you down to the next level, straight into a pile of tiny pieces of soft paper. It takes you a second to get your bearings, and once you do, you realize you’ve landed in a pile of various monetary notes. You assume they’re from the human world, since some you recognize, and if they were worth anything down here, Mammon probably would’ve spent them already instead of shoving them into a pile to rot in some underground maze.

You turn to the gate to get a peek at the next level and almost jump out of your skin when you see Mammon already standing there, leaning against the silver bars. He has a cocky grin on his face and stares at you, entirely amused with what he sees.

“What are you doing?” you exclaim, pulling Lucifer’s cape tighter around you.

“I was gettin’ bored,” Mammon says. “Just wanted to see when you’d get here.”

“Well, you can’t come over here,” you say. “That would be cheating.”

“I know, I know,” he says, waving a hand. “But I don’t have to come near you to keep ya here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mammon reaches behind him to pull a little golden key off his back belt loop. He dangles it in front of you, almost taunting you with it.

“You can’t get outta here unless you have this,” he explains. “You gotta unlock the final door to win, and good luck gettin’ it from me!”

You frown as Mammon puts the key back where it was before.

“How am I supposed to get it from you then?” you ask.

Mammon shrugs. “By any means necessary.”

_ So this level is going to be a little bit different _ , you think to yourself.  _ Looks like I’ll have to chase him down, and that means little to no contact. And no contact with Mammon means. . . _

You admit you’re a little disappointed. You were curious about what kind of plans Mammon had for you, but it looks like there won’t be any at all. Keeping your eye on him, you stand up and head to the safe room door. Mammon watches you until you shut the door behind you.

After taking a break, and looking at the three-and-a-half hours you spent on Lucifer’s floor, you tentatively open the door. To your relief, Mammon is gone, leaving you to enter the next maze in peace. 

As you open the silver gate and step through it, you realize how barren the level is. The walls, made entirely of a shiny, pale silver, are completely blank and devoid of detail aside from occasional etchings in the metal. Above you, like with Lucifer’s floor, little dots of gold provide a significant amount of light for the maze. The entire place is well lit just like any other normal room, and doesn’t reflect off the silver too harshly. Your footsteps are somewhat loud against the marble floor, but you adjust your gait to make as little noise as possible.

After all, you’re hunting someone. You can’t let Mammon know you’re coming.

You wander around the maze, keeping your eyes and ears open for anything that might suggest Mammon is nearby. His only gimmick seems to be getting your hands on that key, so you aren’t too worried about running into traps. Besides, the maze is probably so small now that it wouldn’t be worth it to put them in anyway. You can’t see the entire size of the level, but you imagine it’s much smaller to encourage the hunt you’re on. It would be too difficult for either party if it were too big.

In your wandering, you come across the exit. The door blends with the walls, mirroring the marble that coats the floor. You approach it and grip the handle, turning it to make sure Mammon isn’t lying to you. When it doesn’t budge, you groan. You take a closer look and see the keyhole above the doorknob; looks like you’ll have to get the key after all.

You start again walking through the maze, looking for Mammon. Occasionally, you turn around and start walking back the way you came just in case he’s following you. It never really seems to work, though; there are so many branches and walls in the maze that it would be easy for anyone to hide, demon or otherwise. Some pathways even loop back around, so even if he were following you, it’d be easy for him to follow one of those paths and end up right behind you again if you ever turned around. Out of all of the gimmicks so far, you’re pretty sure this one is your least favorite. Or at least low on the list.

Sometimes you also come across open areas in the maze. They’re round spaces that several pathways lead into, and they seem to pop up in some kind of pattern. You use them sort of as checkpoints as you wander around since they’re great at breaking up the winding monotony of the labyrinth.

You don’t know how much time you’ve spent walking around, but you’ve passed the entrance somewhere close to five times, and the exit around three. You haven’t heard or seen Mammon, and you’re wondering if he’s even still in the area. You haven’t noticed any reasonable way for him to get out, but Asmodeus’ level had some kind of altering effect to it, so you can’t rule that option out. Tired, you decide to walk back to the exit to take some time to think.

Fortunately, as soon as you get to the door, an idea hits you. When someone is looking for you, the best thing to do is stay in one place. Now, sure, you’re the one who’s doing the searching, but the level is small enough that Mammon would pass you eventually. And even if he didn’t, whether it’s because he’s been watching you or for some other reason, you know how easily he gets jealous. With all the hickies on your skin, you’re pretty sure you can use that to your advantage, if push comes to shove.

You look around. There aren’t many places for you to hide, even out of the open spaces. The corners of the walls aren’t very deep, and you could still see your reflection on any wall across from you since the walls are coated in metal. But you don’t have any better ideas, and you know you still have a few hours, alongside a trump card, to spare. With no better ideas, you press yourself against the wall across the door, making sure you can see everything around you, and wait.

It doesn’t take very long. You can hear footsteps coming closer to you from one of the branching paths, and you’re glad that Mammon wasn’t following you. You wait for him to get closer, inching along the wall toward the path he’s coming from, preparing to grab the key and dart away.

You can hear Mammon mumbling to himself, and you have to clasp a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from laughing. It’s amusing how frustrated he is, but you can’t make out exactly what he’s saying, so you don’t know what’s bothering him. But it doesn’t matter to you; it just gives him away, making him an easy target.

You can feel your heartbeat pick up with anticipation as he gets closer, closer. Each footstep sets you on edge, every nerve in your body alive and ready to pounce. You hold your breath as you wait, counting down in your head until the moment is right to strike.

Suddenly, everything falls silent. You worry for a moment that he saw you, but you’re sure you were far away enough from the edge to not only hide your reflection but hide your presence as well. You wait, listening, in case it’s some kind of trap to draw you out. But nothing changes. When the long silence becomes suspicious, you decide to peek around the corner.

Mammon is gone.

You step out fully into the hall. There’s nowhere he could’ve turned to change direction; it’s a straight shot to the door for a significant distance from the way he was coming. And anyway, with the way everything fell quiet, it was like he vanished completely and instantly. It wasn’t a gradual silence. Your hand flies to your head to soothe a confusion-induced headache.

You begin to back up into the open area again, only to be stopped by something. You whip around to find Mammon standing behind you, hands on his hips with the same cocky grin on his face.

You struggle to find the words to explain how you’re feeling. All you’re able to do is glance between Mammon and down the hall. He laughs at your confusion.

“Did you forget I have wings?” he says. “The walls don’t touch the ceiling. I can get over ‘em pretty easily.”

You hadn’t noticed it, but he’s right. This, and the first level, are the only floors where it’s possible to get over the walls. You’re mad at yourself that you hadn’t even considered that option, but you don’t waste time crying about it.

You take a second, feigning helplessness, before jumping forward to grab Mammon’s key. He’s quick to react, grabbing your wrist and pushing you back into the wall. You let out a gasp as the impact surprises you, and Mammon quickly takes your other hand to subdue you entirely.

“I thought the point was to stay away from me,” you say.

“I just have to keep the key from you,” Mammon says. “Nowhere did I say I have to stay away from you.”

“Then you could’ve just left the key somewhere else and come after me,” you say. “You just made it easier for me to get past you.”

He seems taken aback by your remark, since you’re entirely right. You can’t help but crack a smile, and Mammon is further frustrated by the whole scenario.

“You’ve got a lotta nerve, y’know?” he says. “You humans talk so much!”

Hyped up on the adrenaline of victory being so close, you’re feeling a little bit feisty. “If you want me to shut up, you’re gonna have to make me,” you say, deliberately challenging him.

“Fine then,” Mammon replies.

And he’s quick to oblige, pressing his lips firmly against yours. You feel his tongue intertwine with yours as he forces his way into your mouth. You’re completely taken by surprise, but you don’t complain; you return the kiss, and when Mammon pulls away, there’s a fire in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

“How’d you even find me anyway?” you ask. “How’d you know I was waiting for you?”

Mammon smirks. “I was followin’ you the whole time. I just wanted to bait you out into the open.”

“Why?”

Mammon doesn’t respond. Instead, he moves for your neck, nibbling on your skin between kisses. Your hands curl into fists as you let out little moans, tilting your head away from him to give him better access.

“Because I couldn’t stand the thought of the others hoggin’ you all to themselves,” Mammon mutters, pulling away to answer you. You’re surprised he’s being so forward. “I wanted to have you.”

You feel a twinge of pleasure at his reply as Mammon kisses you again. You feel your knees grow weak, and slowly you slide down the side of the wall, Mammon coming down with you. He moves his hands off your wrists to wrap them around the sides of your neck. His hands are warm, and you can’t help but drape your own hands over his wrists as you start to melt.

Mammon doesn’t waste much more time. He moves back down to your neck, and, taking another hand, begins to unbutton the front of your shirt. The pleasure builds dramatically now, and your eyes squeeze shut as he bites down on your collarbone. When your skin is exposed, he works his way down, his lips and tongue gliding over every little nerve.

You place a hand on Mammon’s head just as he stops at your core. He looks back up at you with a sensual, cocky look in his eyes, pleased that you’re enjoying this. He stops for a moment to slide your bottoms off before climbing over you again to give you yet another passionate kiss, sliding a hand between your legs.

You squeal as Mammon slides a finger inside of you, closing your eyes in reaction to the sensation. You bite your lip in order to keep yourself as quiet as possible, but it doesn’t really work as small whimpers continue to escape. Your face crinkled with pleasure, you manage to open your eyes a little bit to see Mammon enjoying your expression.

“Tell me how it feels,” he commands.

“Good--ah!” You’re cut off by Mammon as he slides his finger deeper inside you, forcing a moan out of you. “It feels great. . .”

“Good,” he says, almost purring the word. “It was so frustrating havin’ to wait for you to get here. But now that I’ve got my hands on you, you’re all mine. Like hell I’m gonna give you up now.”

You whine as Mammon pulls his finger out of you and grabs you by the ankles. He slides you across the floor a little ways away from the wall and starts to undo his pants. You watch in avid anticipation as he pulls his cock out and, leaning over you, slides himself inside you. You let out a whine.

Your toes curl, pressing against the marble as Mammon begins to slowly thrust into you. It feels amazing, and the pleasure in you continues to rise. You can hear his breathing in your ear, gruff and short, as Mammon’s body towers over you, trapping you between the wall and the floor, sending waves of pleasure down your spine.

Fighting against the pleasure, you look for the key. You’re enjoying the intimacy, but you want to escape and win, too. Unfortunately, you can’t reach out to grab the key since your hands are busy supporting yourself. You need a plan to get to it; and since you’re riding a power trip after having beaten six floors, you think you know what you have to do.

You brace yourself, pulling your legs back closer to you to get a little bit of leverage. It’s difficult, since each thrust leaves you paralyzed, but slowly, you manage. Once your legs are in a good spot, you start pushing yourself up, sliding your hands forward to continue to support yourself. Fortunately for you, Mammon doesn’t seem to notice what you’re doing, giving you the opportunity to push yourself up. You use the momentum to take over Mammon, placing your hands over his chest and pushing him to the ground, leaving you on top and in control.

“What are you--ah!”

You cut Mammon off as you start to ride him, slow and steady. Your heart is racing, and the sheer rush of power you get from overtaking him fuels your arousal. You grab his wrists and pin them against the floor, taking measures to keep him from struggling.

“How about we play a little game, Mammon?” you say. “The first person to cum has to give up the key. Sound good?”

“That’s--”

Again, you cut him off, sliding down hard on his shaft. You grin and lean in close to his ear.

“What was that?” you say, teasing him. “I didn’t catch that.”

You don’t give him the opportunity to speak. You continue to ride him as you lean in to kiss him, biting down on his lips in the same way the others did to you. When you pull away, you see the red tint in his cheeks, sending a ripple of pleasure down your spine. He’s totally flustered, and you love it.

But you don’t stop there. Once again, you lean back closer to his ear, making all sorts of noises to get him going. You make sure he can hear your breathing, how it’s short and fast, and you maintain eye contact with him when you can, your expression and moans dripping with pure lust.

“Fuck, Mammon!” you breathe. “I can’t  _ believe _ you waited this long to screw me. You feel so fucking good!”

Mammon doesn’t respond as he’s too busy fighting pleasure and his own embarrassment. You can tell it got to him, though, because you can feel his cock twitch inside you. The power you feel now is immense, and you’re cheekily satisfied that you’ve managed to build him up so much. You can feel the warmth inside you increase with Mammon’s rising pleasure.

Unfortunately, your arousal is also building. You didn’t expect to feel such a rush from being dominant, so you’ve also put yourself in a dangerous situation.

Suddenly, something switches inside Mammon. You feel an immense amount of strength come from him as he pushes himself off the floor, subsequently rolling you over onto the ground. Positioned underneath him, you’re right back where you started, completely at his mercy.

“You think you’re real clever, huh?” Mammon says, panting slightly. “Hate to break it to ya, (Y/N), but you’re not the one in control here.”

Mammon pins your wrists to the ground and buries his head in the crook of your neck as he continues to thrust into you. This time, he picks up the pace to get you to orgasm faster; looks like he accepted your little challenge after all.

You feel Mammon remove one of his hands to slide it between your legs, touching you to heighten your arousal. You can’t help but let out another whining moan, and it isn’t long before you can feel yourself building up to the edge.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” he says through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you hurry up and cum for me already?”

_ No, no! _ You’re screaming in your head, biting down on your lip as you try to resist.  _ You can do this. Last! Come on! _

You have to act fast; you’re moments away from climaxing. With the side of your body that’s free from Mammon’s grasp, you press your hand against his chest and once again roll him over. If you’re as close as you are to orgasm, then Mammon can’t be that far behind. When you successfully manage to get him on his back again, you resume riding him. You start to talk to him, hoping to push him over the edge before you accidentally send yourself over.

“I love it when you’re flustered,” you say between moans. “You look so fucking sexy like that.”

You catch a moan escape from Mammon as you fuck him. With a grin on your face, you lean into his neck and bite down on his skin, continuing to his collarbone. When you pull back up, you catch Mammon looking at you with a frustrated, yet pleasure-lidded expression.

“When you give me that look, it just makes me want to ride you more,” you say. You let out a moan, lust dripping from your voice like honey, and bite your lip for him. “I want you to cum in me so  _ badly _ .”

You can feel your pleasure building immensely. You speed up the pace, hoping to get him to climax soon, but you’re edging yourself in the process. You lean close to Mammon, keeping all your weight on him so he can’t fight, and pleasuring him as best you can so he doesn’t want to. You don’t know what else to do to stop yourself but keep him going, and at this point it’s too late to slow down. You’re seconds away from orgasm.

“Mammon!” you whine, hoping it’ll get to him. “Mammon, I’m gonna cum!”

  
  


As soon as you finish the phrase, Mammon climaxes first. The moan that escapes him in the moment is more than enough to send you over the edge. You continue to ride him, stretching his pleasure and your own until you orgasm a few moments later. Your body quivers, tightening around his cock until the wave dies down.

“Shit,” Mammon breathes.

As soon as you can compose yourself, you reach underneath Mammon to grab the key that’s still attached to his belt loop. He doesn’t even really try to get it from you, either because he’s too exhausted, embarrassed, or both. You slide yourself off him as soon as the key is in your hands.

Before you make your way to the door, you lean down and plant a kiss on Mammon’s forehead. He looks up at you, his eyes still lit by the fire of ecstasy, and you smile back.

“That was fantastic,” you say. “What do you say we do it again sometime?”

Mammon averts his gaze, obviously flustered by the statement, but you catch a grin just before he hides his face completely. With nothing else to say, you turn to the door and insert the key into the lock on the door. Fortunately, and much to your surprise, it works; you’re glad you weren’t given the wrong key. Without wasting another moment, you swing open the door.

The rush of victory overwhelms you as you step through.


	9. The Taste of Victory

Fortunately, you don’t have to throw yourself down a hole to get to the next area. When you shut the door behind you, you’re met with an area similar to the entrance to Lucifer’s floor, where you’re completely enclosed and can’t see beyond the gate. The next doorway is decorated with golden bars, and the walls are a pleasant light green, with a light, carpeted floor that feels wonderfully soft underneath your feet. The area is well lit as well, and the overall scene gives you the same feeling your usual happy place would.

You head into the safe room and see you spent another three hours on Mammon’s floor. Since you’ve still got several hours of time left, you decide to take a long shower and well-deserved break before moving on. The rush of victory is running through you, leaving you with a nice little high to calm down with.

Once you’re washed, clothed and relaxed, you head through the golden gate to another room. It’s similar to the safe area before it, with the walls being a light green and the floor a soft carpet. Several chairs are scattered throughout the room, and each of the seven brothers occupies one of them. They’re all clean and dressed normally, including Mammon, despite him still recovering from the embarrassment of being dominated and liking it.

Lucifer rises to meet you as soon as you start walking toward the group. He takes a quick look at a watch as you approach him.

“Congratulations, (Y/N),” he says. “You finished the labyrinth in forty-two hours. Very impressive.”

“Oh, it was no big deal,” you say. It is a very big deal.

Satan scoffs, but says nothing. When you look at him, you see he’s smiling.

“I hope you enjoyed it, (Y/N),” Asmodeus says. “I thought it was very exciting!”

You blush, not sure what to say. Obviously you enjoyed it. But as you look around at the others, you wonder if it’s even a good idea to say anything at all. You’re certain any of them would be jealous after hearing about what you went through.

“In any case,” Lucifer continues, noticing how uncomfortable you are, “that means you win. So, you get to pick your prize. Nothing is too big or too small, but please try to keep it reasonable.”

You draw a complete blank. You never really thought about what you would want out of the game if you won, and now that there’s pressure on you to make a decision, it’s even more difficult to think of something.

“Can I get back to you on that?” you ask Lucifer. “I can’t think of anything at all.”

“Nope,” Belphegor says, jumping in. “You either choose your prize now, or forfeit it to us.”

You frown and cross your arms. “That’s not very fair, is it?”

“We don’t want to be waiting days for you to come up with something,” Satan says. “Especially when we already know what we want.”

“Well, what do you guys want?” you ask.

“You’ll have to come up with something else,” Lucifer says. “Take what  _ you _ want. Don’t let them influence your decision.”

“ _ Them? _ ” Belphegor scoffs. “Don’t pretend like you’re not responsible. You had a hand in all of this, too, Lucifer.”

You laugh and start to think of something. There’s not much that you want, and anything you could think of to make your life easier or better could be obtained at any moment. You feel a ton of pressure to ask for something huge, but you’re not sure you can think that big.

Eventually, you come to a decision.

“Well, I can’t think of anything really good,” you start, “and I’m not sure if it would really count as a prize. But I’d just really like to play this game again. Regularly. If that’s okay with you guys.”

In perfect unison, you see a smile grow on all seven brothers’ faces. It’s a little scary, and you wonder if you should take back your prize and ask for something simple like an animal or a fancy, expensive dinner. But it’s too late to do so now. You’ve already spoken your peace.

“I think that can be arranged,” Lucifer says.

“But we have to mix up the order next time!” Mammon interjects. “And change the gimmicks, while we’re at it!”

“I’m okay with that,” you say. “It makes it more fun.”

“Then it’s settled,” Lucifer declares. “We can figure out the details later. For right now, why don’t we get out of here? I’m sure everyone here would want to get out of this stuffy maze.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Leviathan says, jumping out of his chair. “There’s so much I have to catch up on, it’s ridiculous! For starters. . .”

As Leviathan continues to rant about the game events and anime reruns he’s missing, you and the others head for a staircase at the back of the room. It’s by far the least intimidating thing you’ve come across, and you’re glad to finally be done with the labyrinth. You had an amazing time, and by the glances the boys are giving you as you all return to the House of Lamentation, you can tell they can’t wait to do this again either.

Right now, however, you’re looking forward to a long break. And in the meantime, you’ll probably fantasize about what you can expect next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the story! Your comments are incredibly appreciated and very motivating and encouraging. I had worked on this piece for a week before I initially published it, so I'm so glad to finally be done and share the whole thing! While this is the end of this particular story, who knows where the adventure itself will end up in the future? Thank you so much for your support, and feel free to drop suggestions of things you'd like to see!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Birthday Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653967) by [Bellama (Bellaurie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaurie/pseuds/Bellama), [KieiJei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei)




End file.
